une histoire de prophétie
by nononekoo
Summary: Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider, pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autant de prophéties le mentionne?
1. épilogue

Titre: une histoire de prophétie

Auteur: ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

Résumé: Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider et pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autan de prophéties le mentionne

Disclamer: malheureusement, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Cependant certains comme Noraya, Riley, et quelque autre encore viennent de mon petite cerveau pas tout à fait normal. Certains, comme Sheïnny viennent d'un délire complètement inventé par ma best et moi à qui je dédicace ce début d'ailleurs! It's my first time, donc soyez indulgent et faite pas trop attention au fautes. je crois que c'est tout donc... Let's goo!

* * *

Après l'attaque au ministère, Harry avait pris la connaissance de la prophétie. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, lui et Dumbledore c'est que sous le bureau, ce cachait le rat le plus perfide que le monde eut connu, j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver, qui une fois qu'il avait pris connaissance de la prophétie, partit rapporter à son maître le pseudo-terrible Voldemort. Ce qui faisait de Queudver un bien piètre serviteur était son désir d'être le numéro 1 aussi il quitta son poste bien trop tôt, trop presser de recevoir la récompense de son maître s'il lui rapportait les paroles de Trelawney. Si il serait resté plus longtemps, il aurait pu rapporter bien plus d'information qu'il ne l'aurait jamais souhaité. Si il serait resté il aurait vu Rogue arrivé avec Trelawney, en pleine transe qui récita une toute autre prophétie celle qui allait vraiment pouvoir aider le bien à triomphé sur le mal, qui disait :

_Si pendant la bataille contre le mal le survivant veut gagner,_

_Avec son meilleur ennemi l'élue doit s'allier_

_Ils doivent enfin faire la paix _

_Et se lier d'amitié à jamais._

_A eux deux ils devront trouver les clefs._

_Qui leur permettront de triompher_

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'à quatre ils se seront trouvés_

_Qu'enfin la paix Pourrat triompher._

Après cette étrange prophétie elle s'écroula inconsciente. Harry encore sous le choc de la perte de son parrain n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ces paroles. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du vieux directeur qui lui savait que cette prophétie était le début de la bataille final il savait qu'un jour sibylle allait prédire cela. Nina l'avait prévenu.

_(Flash-back)_

_16 ans plus tôt dumbledore apparut dans un salon où 9 personne était présente : un homme blond au yeux bleus, une jeune femme brune au yeux gris et sans pupilles, un grand homme noir chauve assez mince, un couple d'elfes était présent: la femme était une elfe à la couleur chocolat avec de long cheveux blanc et des yeux turquoise, l'homme, lui, avait lui aussi les cheveux blancs et les yeux cristal (blanc avec des reflets bleus). Trois nourrissons se tenaient dans un parc : une petite fille elle aussi de couleurs chocolat, avec des yeux gris sans pupilles, une petite touffe de cheveux noir ainsi qu'une autre sur le devant mais blanche, fait étrange elle avait des moustache comme un petit chat. Il y avait aussi une petite métisse avec les cheveux noirs et un petit blond avec les yeux bleus sans pupille lui aussi avec des moustaches tel un chaton. Les trois bambins étaient dans un parc la petite métisse essayant de frapper avec un marteau les deux autres endormis avec une bulle de protection autour d'eux. Dumbledore sourit en voyant les enfants: si jeune et pourtant leur magie était déjà impressionnante ! Quand la femme aux cheveux blancs le vit elle fit signe aux autres qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'approcha des enfants les regardant se chamaillés. Ce fut finalement l'homme blond qui s'adressa à lui :_

_- alors sa y est il est en sécurité ? demanda –t-il._

_- oui j'ai veillé à ce qu'il ne puisse pas lui faire de mal._

_- par quels moyens ? _

_- chez sa tante grâce au sacrifice de sa mère il sera impossible à Voldemort de l'atteindre. Espérons que sa tante prendra ma lettre en considération. Sa devrait l'épargner quelques années._

_- combien ?_

_- 16 jusqu'à sa majorité sorcière d'ici là il aura retrouvé forme humaine et…_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçut Nina, la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc l'évitait dans les airs ses yeux devenus aussi clair que de l'eau : _

_Dans 16 ans le survivant entendra_

_La vraie prophétie qui contera_

_La véritable façon de vaincre les ténèbres_

_Pour qu'enfin lumière apparaissent en ses jours funèbres_

_Dans 16 ans elfe et vampire devront trouver et protéger_

_Deux être purs que tout a séparés_

_L'un sera riche mais mal-aimé_

_L'autre orphelin mais d'amour entouré _

_Dans 16 ans elfe et vampire seront les clefs _

_Qui sauverons le monde sorcier_

_Quand l'amour sera à leur cotés_

_Plus rien ne pourra les arrêtés._

_Après cette déclaration elle retomba sur le sofa. A ce moment tous les regards se posèrent sur les deux petites filles qui dormaient paisiblement ne se doutant pas que leur destin venait d'être scellé._

_(Fin du flash-back_

Un an plus tard, dumbledore était encore entrain de regarder la prophétie à travers sa pensine quand deux personnes apparurent devant lui : Naruto UZUMAKI et Dracula le vieil homme les vit il sut que cette rencontre allait un moment décisif de sa vie :

_ Bonjour Dracula, Naruto, quel bon vent vous amène ?

_ Vas-y fait ton fayot continue connard de vieil homme ! s'exclama le vampire.

_ Mais voyons Drac…

_ Ferme –là connard de vieux sénile !

_ Drak' on avait dit que tu serais gentille ! Tenta de calmer Naruto.

Pour toute réponse le Vampire grogna regardant Dumbledore férocement. Naruto allait parler mais Dumbledore le coupa avant même qu'il est pu dire un mot :

_ Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour que Dracula m'insulte je me trompe ?

_ Oh le connard il t'a coupé la parole, rien que pour sa il mérite la mort ! Je peux le manger?

_ T'attendais que sa hein et ben non on a besoin de lui. Toi le clochard j'allais t'expliquer ce qu'on faisait ici avant que tu m'interrompes…

_ Connard !

_ BREF… nous avons eu vent que trelawney avait fait la deuxième prophétie, c'est le signe donc nous, enverrons nos filles à la protection de ces deux gamins.

_ Quel rapport avec moi ?

_ Elles doivent rester avec eux JUSQU'A la bataille final sa signifie qu'elles iront à l'école ! répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Dumbledore savait que cette visite allait être un tournant décisif, mais sa petite-fille et sa meilleure amie dans cette école n'était pas envisageable leurs caractère étant imprévisible il craignait le pire ! Il essaya de riposter mais son gendre lui sortit un argument imparable : s'il refusait, sa tendre et chère fille allait venir régler ce problème personnellement et sa fille avait hérité hélas du caractère de sa défunte mère. Exécrable ! Il était coincé il savait que si sa fille venait il n'allait pas en mené large !

_ D'accord tu as gagné, mais elles devront aller en cours comme tous le monde et respecter les interdictions…

_ Je t'arrête tout de suite Noraya sera attiré par la forêt c'est son coté elfe, elle ne pourra pas se tenir éloigné de cette endroit tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

_ D'accord mais elles devront être réparties dans une maison et dormir dans les dortoirs comme les autres élèves.

A ses mot Dracula fut prit d'un fou rire impossible à retenir :

_ penses-tu vraiment que mon insociable de fille va se mêler à la populace, tu as perdu la tête tu te retrouverais avec la mort d'une cinquantaine de gens sur le dos, juste parce qu'elle aurait voulu être seul. Tu vas devoir lui offrir une chambre pour elle et comme Noraya risque de piquer une crise tu vas devoir lui en offrir une, si tu veux éviter une crise de jalousie bien sûr !

_ Vous aviez déjà tous planifié c'est sa ! dit-il plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Oui nous avouons nous sommes diabolique mouahahahahaha ! Se moqua le vampire.

_ Bon on va te laisser on a les filles a convaincre et ce n'est pas la chose la plus facile à faire. A plus. Amène-toi Drak'.

Le Vampire n'avait pas décidé de partir il s'approchait dangereusement du vieil homme, ses dents poussait lentement, Naruto dut le prendre par le bras et le menacer de lui faire perdre sa couronne, pour qu'il lui laisse la vie sauve. Une fois que les deux protagonistes furent partis le directeur de Poudlard s'affala sur son fauteil se sentant très fatiqué tout à coup. Il sentait qu'avec les deux filles ici les ennuis ne feraient que commencer.

A quelque milliers de kilomètres de là, se trouvaient deux jeunes adolescentes se faisant face, l'une avait une très longue chevelure rouges qui lui arrivait au bas des pieds, sa frange cachait des yeux d'un vert intenses qui brillait très souvent d'une lueur calculatrice. Elle était habillées d'un corset d'un pantalon taille basse, ainsi que des bottes lui remontant jusqu'aux cuisses. Tout son ensemble était d'un cuir rouge éclatant. Elle lançait des couteaux en direction d'une autre jeune fille qui elle, était debout au milieu de la piscine, les yeux bandés dansant tout en évitant les couteaux ou bloquant les couteaux. Elle portait un maillot de bain bleu qui ressemblait à un bikini mais qui était relié par deux lanières bleus, passant dans son dos et qui revenait sur le devant pas les reins. Cette jeune fille avait de long cheveux avec des mèches bleus ainsi qu'une mèche blanche devant à coté de sa frange qui ne cachait qu'un seul de ses yeux gris sans pupilles. Elle était assez petite et mince mais on voyait qu'elle prenait soin d'elle des abdos se formait sous l'effort, on voyait même ses deux muscles formés vers son bas ventre. Sa poitrine était assez imposante, encore plus mis en valeurs par son ventre plat. Elle avait aussi des fesse rebondis et ferme. On voyait qu'elle s'entraînait. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Noraya UZUMAKI. Et c'est son père qui apparut en face d'elle, ce qui la déstabilisa et qui lui fi perdre le contrôle de son chakra ce qui la fit tomber dans l'eau.

_ Merci papa tu viens de bousiller mon entraînement. dit-elle en remontant à la surface

_ Pas grave tu as toute ta vie pour le refaire.

Elle sortit de l'eau éclaboussant Sheïnny par la même occasion pour qu'elle arrête de se moquer d'elle. Elle mit une serviette autour d'elle et s'assit à la table où son père et celui de son ami venait de s'installer.

_ Bon les filles nous avons une mission de rang S à vous proposer…

_ Rang S genre boucherie violente ou emmerdement extrême ? Coupa Noraya

_ Aucun des deux : vous devrez protégez deux jeunes hommes.

_ Combien ?demanda Sheïnny

_ Dix par heure.

Noraya renifla en direction de son père, qui frissonna, il avait horreur qu'elle utilise cette faculté elfe, mais il avait utilisé un sort de confusion pour l'empêcher de déceler quoique ce soit.

_ Sa sent l'embrouille votre affaire ! Je n'arrive pas à savoir si vous mentez ou non ! En plus Vous nous avez jamais autant payé même pour une mission de rang S.

_mais c'est parce que elle est de longue durée. Lui répondit son père.

_ Justement sa sent encore plus mauvais ! dit-elle en en regardant suspicieusement son père et le vampire.

_ Tu te fais des idées ma chérie. Tenta son père.

_ hein hein alors dis-moi combien je vais être payé ?

_… trois sacs par semaine.

_ C'est ce que… COMBIEN ?

Naruto sourit, il savait que sa fille adorait les pierres précieuses, et en temps que père il n'avait aucun scrupules à utiliser ce défaut à son avantage.

_ C'est d'accord on le fait mais pourquoi nous, je veux dire, une seule aurait très bien pu suffire. Demanda Sheïnny

_ Il n'habite pas ensemble et sont beaucoup trop différents l'un de l'autre pour que une seule d'entre vous, s'en occupe. Expliqua Dracula.

_ Noraya tu pars pour l'Angleterre, à little Whinging dans le Surrey. Tu vas chercher un certain Harry Potter, tu dois le protéger de tous les dangers qui pourrait survenir, tu te souviens de la maison où on a vu ton grand-père la dernière fois ?

_ Ouais ! Douze quelque chose !

_oui, et bien Dracula ton grand-père et moi nous t'attendrons las- bas. Tu lui diras qu'il saura tout ce qu'il a à savoir s'il te suit ! lui recommanda son père.

_ D'accord, de qui je dois le protéger ?

_Voldemort !

_ah le fou qui veut la mort de tout le monde ? Dumby m'en a parlé!

_ Et toi Sheïnny…

_c'est bon je sais j'ai lue dans la tête de Drak' ! dit la jeune vampire en se levant.

_ Je vais m'habiller je reviens. Dit Noraya en rentrant dans la maison.

Elle monta les escaliers et allait rentrer dans sa chambre quand deux bras puissants l'attirèrent dans la chambre de son frère jumeau, elle allait protester quand elle reconnut le parfum de jeune homme.

_ Eh ! Où tu cours habiller dans cette tenue ?

_ dans ma chambre dit-elle en se tournant et mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

_ Oh mais tu peux rester ici on la encore jamais fait dans la chambre de ton frère. Lui susurra-t- il a l'oreille la faisant frissonner par la même occasion.

_c'est normal on l'a encore jamais fait!

_ Il y a un début à tout non ? répondit-il en la poussant vers le lit, mais cette dernière l'arrêta :

_ Désolé j'ai une mission là.

_ Noraya, se plaigna-t- il, on avait prévus un week-end en amoureux non ?

_ va te plaindre à mon père !

_ Si encore tu étais en manque d'argent je comprendrais mais tu es plus riche que Bill Gates !

_ Que veux- tu j'adore mon job ! Ria-t- elle

_ Tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tous les jeunes de ton âge ? Du baby-sitting !

_ Hum ! Pas besoin maman et mère me force déjà à faire leur baby-sitting sans que je sois payer ! Lui expliqua-t- elle en rentrant dans sa chambre et en enlevant son maillot de bain.

Kyo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, signe qu'il était contrarié. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c 'est que ce tic, faisait totalement fondre noraya. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un bisou au coin des lèvres, et s'habilla d'un débardeur gris ainsi qu'un pantacourt moulant noir, elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et descendit à l'entrée où Sheïnny l'attendait. Elle allait disparaître quand Kyo l'a pris dans ses bras lui faisant un bisou sur le front, lui murmurant bonne chance à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et partie. Sheïnny soupira de dégoût et disparut à son tour.


	2. chapitre 1: ou l'art de faire peur

**Titre**: une histoire de prophétie

**Auteur**: ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider et pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autan de prophéties le mentionne

**Disclamer**: malheureusement, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Cependant certains comme Noraya, Riley, et quelque autre encore viennent de mon petite cerveau pas tout à fait normal. Certains, comme Sheïnny viennent d'un délire complètement inventé par ma best et moi à qui je dédicace ce début d'ailleurs! It's my first time, donc soyez indulgent et faite pas trop attention au fautes.( ma béta et moi sommes humaines certaine faute peuvent donc pratiquer l'art de passer outre notre attention...)

**blablatage de l'auteuse**: un moment que je veux publier mais mon destin (le travail, les révisions et ma flemme inqualifiable) on fait que je n'ai pu publier plus tôt! malheureusement ou heureusement pour certains ( je n'en ai aucune idées j'ai pas eu d'avis... -_-' ) je reprend ma béta étant débordé je dépose ce chapitre sans correction... mais romit je rectifie sa dès que je peux... REWIEWS PLEASEEE! bonne lecture...!

ENJOY!

* * *

Dans le Surrey, dans une maison de banlieue un jeune homme était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa minuscule chambre, il était grand mais assez mince même si on voyait ses muscles dû aux sport qu'il pratiquait. Il portait une chemise en lin blanc à demi fermé , ainsi qu'un pantalon en lin tout aussi blancs que sa chemise. Dans ses yeux verts flottait un voile de tristesse dû à la perte ressente du dernier membre de sa famille. Sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était visible. Harry Potter réfléchissait dans sa chambre à un moyen de partir d'ici et par la même occasion de mettre à l'abri sa tante et sa famille, quand Dudley son cousin entra dans sa chambre. Harry se tourna exaspéré :

_ Tu ne sais pas frapper à une porte vu ton énorme main tu devrais pas te faire trop mal ! L'agressa-t- il.

_Tu te crois drôle Potter ?

_ Hilarant même ! dit-il en regardant son cousin. _ Bon que me veux-tu ?

_Maman t'appelle on doit partir chez tante marge et elle veut te donner certaines indications !

Harry soupira, il allait descendre quand il vit une jeune fille apparaître devant sa rue et se dirigé vers la maison de Dursley. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva au moment où sa tante ouvrait la porte à la jeune fille.

_ Oui c'est pourquoi ? demanda Pétunia avec méfiance.

La jeune fille la regarda de travers et s'exclama :

_ Je n'avais encore jamais vu de cheval parlé !

_Je ne vous permets pas mademoiselle !

_ Ouais d'accord, bon je voudrais parler à Harry Potter, il est là ?

Pétunia la regarda de travers avant de répliqué sèchement :

_Non il n'est pas là ! Au revoir !

Elle allait refermer la porte quand la jeune fille retint son geste :

_Je n'ai même pas besoin de renifler pour savoir que vous mentez ! Donc je répète ma question Harry Potter est là ?

Sa tante allait répondre quand noraya vit Harry dans les escaliers, elle le fixa quelque instants et lui dit :

_ Harry Potter?

_ Sa dépend qui le demande.

_Noraya Uzumaki. Tu pourrais dire à cet animal de se pousser que je puisse rentrer ?

Harry la dévisagea mais poussa sa tante finalement pour laisser passer la jeune fille tout en la détaillant elle était petite et très belle, ce qui intrigua Harry fut ses yeux, il était gris clair presque blanc, on pouvait y lire de l'émotion mais elle ne possédait pas de pupilles. Il fut interrompu dans son inspection par cette dernière qui frappait des mains devant lui !

_ Eh ! Oh ! Reviens parmi nous petit !

_ Petit ? répéta-t-il mi-choqué, mi-amusé.

_ Bon tu pourrais prendre tes affaires qu'on s'en aille. Répliqua-t-elle ignorant son intervention.

_ Comment ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ On s'en va, répéta Noraya, mon père mon oncle et mon grand-père nous attendes dans une maison, douze je sais plus quoi !

Harry savait de ce qu'elle parlait, et se demandait s'il l'avait vue aux réunions :

_ C'est l'ordre du phœnix qui t'envoie ? lui demanda-t-il.

_C'est quoi sa ?

_ Tu ne viens pas de l'ordre ?

_ Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Moi on me paye pour t'amener las-bas, pour qu'ensuite le vieux t'explique tout.

_ Le vieux ?

_ Dumbledore, le vieux quoi ! Mais dépêche toi s'il te plait je suis pas très patiente !

Harry ne comprenait rien, mais se posait quand même des questions : qui était cette fille qui ne connaissait pas l'ordre mais qui voulait qu'il l'a suive ? et si elle faisait partie du camps de Voldemort. C'était peut être un piège que son pire ennemie lui tendait…

_ Non je ne vais pas te livrer à face de serpent, et non je ne suis pas une mangemort, je te promets que si tu me suis tu sauras tout et tu n'auras plus à revenir ici ! Et puis franchement tu crois que je vais rentrer dans le camp de ce psychopathe névrosé, pour qu'il me tatoue une tête de mort sur le bras ! Tu es fou ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_Comment tu…

_ Ta tête je peux y lire dedans comme dans un livre ouvert !

Pétunia devint pâle, apparemment dumbledore n'avait pas tenu sa promesse : elle devait garder Harry jusqu'à qu'on vienne le prendre, et eux en échange serait protéger contre ce fou de mage noir. Elle allait protester quand une vingtaine de mangemort apparurent devant la maison. Harry commença à paniquer il était seulement deux, et il n'était même pas sûr que cette jeune fille pourrait l'aider. Il se tourna vers l'endroit où était Noraya mais cette dernière venait de sortir et s'avancer vers les mangemort. Dudley qui venait de descendre et qui voulait sortir, fut arrêter dans son geste par Harry, il allait le repousser quand il vit les hommes dehors et une fille s'approcher. Harry lui sortit sa baguette et sortit derrière Noraya. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il se demanda si elle n'était pas folle : elle souriait. D'un magnifique mais terrifiant sourire, un mangemort s'avança et prit la parole en pointant noraya du doigt :

_Suis-nous jeune sorcière, le maître te veux pour régner sur le monde sorcier.

Noraya se tourna vers Harry et dit en riant :

_ Je crois qu'il te parle !

_ Et moi je crois qu'il te parle à toi.

Elle se tourna lentement vers le mangemort, et avant même que quiconque ai pu faire quoique ce soit elle était derrière l'homme et lui avait coupé la tête. Toute gentillesse avait disparu de son regard. Il était froid et une aura inhumaine émanait d'elle, le ciel devint noir comme si un orage se préparait, l'air était rempli de magie mais aussi d'autre chose, Harry n'avait jamais vu sa, on avait l'impression que la nature était mêler à cette aura et qu'elle se déchaînait. Après l'avoir tué, elle évita les trois sorts qui lui arrivait de dos, tua les propriétaires, sortit un parchemin qui était derrière son dos, se mordit le pouce et le passa sur un signe du parchemin. Une Arme assez imposante apparue après une sorte d'explosion, elle ressemblait à une étoile à 4 branches mais avec de petites aspérités tranchantes ressortait des branches. Elle avait fait a tellement vite qu'Harry se demandait si elle était vraiment humaine. Elle s'attaqua aux autres n'utilisant son arme que pour les achever. Elle reçu un endoloris en pleine poitrine, mais ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte et tua les autres, ne laissant en vie qu'un seul homme qu'elle maintenait prisonnier avec l'arme collé à son cou. Quand elle s'adressa à l'homme, sa voix était ferme et froide qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à la voix qu'Harry avait entendu tout à l'heure :

_Dit à ton maître que jamais je dis bien jamais j'irais de son coté. Il est beaucoup trop lâche, faible et complètement malade. Oh ! Et tu le gifleras de ma part, et je jure sur la tête de mes quatre parents que si tu le fais pas je te retrouverai dans le seul but de te prouver que question cruauté, ton maître n'est qu'une merde à coté de …

_Tu te crois forte c'est sa ? Tu as de la chance qu'on n'est pas le droit de te tuer, sinon…

_Sinon quoi ? Imbécile je ne le crois pas, je suis forte. Et au fait…

Elle repoussa son arme et lui mit un énorme coup de genou dans la mâchoire, ce qui fit un bruit écœurant. L'homme hurlât :

_La prochaine fois que te me coupes la parole je te tue, c'est clair ! Dégage !

Le mangemort défiguré transplana, Harry son cousin et sa tante eux ne bougeait plus complètement terrifié. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette une seule fois et pourtant il était tous mort à l'exception de l'homme qu'elle avait « épargné ». Sa rapidité était affolante, le pire fut que lorsque Noraya se retourna vers eux elle avait de nouveau retrouvé son air de gentille fille. Le ciel s'éclaircit de nouveau et le soleil se remit à briller. Elle se rapprocha mais Harry méfiant recula :

_Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Dit –elle en souriant d'un sourire angélique. Ange qui cachait un véritable démon.

_Tu les as tués… tous !

_Sa se voit pas ?

_Tu t'es reçu un endoloris en pleine poitrine… et t'as même pas réagi !

_Pourquoi devrais-je ressentir quoique ce soit ?

_Tu n'as pas utilisé de baguette !

_J'en ai pas, soit je les casse soit elle explose quand je veux faire quelque chose avec. J'utilise mes doigts c'est plus pratique et beaucoup plus rapide bon, on y va maintenant.

_Attends tu as quel âge ?

_ Seize ans mais c'est quoi le rapport ? dit –elle exaspéré.

_ Et tu peux faire de la magie sans que le ministère fasse quoique ce soit ?

_ Pourquoi il ferait quelque chose ? Bon on finira notre conversation las-bas si tu veux mais on y va !

_ Et mes affaires ?

Noraya soupira, claqua des doigts et la valise d'Harry faite, apparu avec la cage de son oiseau elle ouvrit la cage prenant Hedwige sur son bras et lui parla dans une langue totalement étrangère à Harry. L'oiseau s'envola tandis que Noraya claquait de nouveau des doigts pour miniaturiser les affaires d'Harry qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Elle commençait à partir quand l'oncle d'Harry apparut et se mit devant eux leur barrant la route :

_ Minute jeune homme ! Beugla-t-il

_ Et notre accord ? s'exclama pétunia

_ Quel accord ? demanda Harry et noraya en chœur

_ Celui que le vieil homme a passé avec ma femme comme quoi une fois que vous prendriez Potter en charge nous le serions également !

_Aya ! On ne m'a pas parlé de sa moi, on m'a juste dit d'amener Harry et pas toute la famille.

_ Si vous amenez Harry vous devez nous amenez, vous avez bien vu qu'ils savent où l'on habite ! Commença à paniquer Pétunia

Bon d'accord allons y bordel c'est des heures sup' ça ! Tenez-vous tous entre vous et toi Harry ta main !

Elle agrippa la main du jeune homme qui tenait la main de sa tante qui tenait la main de son mari, qui tenait la main de Dudley. Noraya les regarda avec un air désespéré et claqua des doigts. Ils disparurent !

Plus au sud, Sheïnny apparut devant un manoir, où des bruits de lutte émanaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que le jardin et la façade du manoir était complètement dévasté, comme si une bataille avait eu lieu. Elle avança dans l'allée comme si c'était un endroit particulièrement agréable s'arrêtant même devant des ruines de statues, les admirant comme si elle se trouvait dans une galerie d'art. Des bruits de lutte émanait de la maison, elle décida donc d'y aller, elle entra dans la maison et se trouva dans une immense entrée mais où avait dû se dérouler un combat assez violents vu les dégâts des lieux. Elle avança dans la maison et arriva devant une scène étrange un garçon blond presque blanc, était à terre la jambe en sang et couvert de saletés. Il était allongé sur le sol pendant qu'un homme masqué le menaçait avec un bout de bois, alors que neuf hommes se tenait autour d'eux, elle s'approcha sans faire un bruit, pour mieux entendre toutes les menaces qu 'il prodiguait au blond. Elle aurait aimé l'épargner juste pour voir s'il allait vraiment exécuter tout ce qu'il disait. Mais décida de l'arrêter, si ce jeune homme mourrait son père allait lui faire payer chère. Elle arracha la baguette des mains de l'homme si vite qu'il ne la vit même pas faire la brisa et la jeta un peu plus loin. L'homme essaya de l'en empêcher puis s'exclama :

_le seigneur avait prédit ta venue ! Bella occupe toi d'elle !

La personne interpellée s'avança pointa sa baguette sur Sheïnny puis qu dernier moment la pointa sur l'homme l'avada kadavrisant en pleine poitrine. Il s'écroula mort.

_Mais… tu … c'est impossible… pourquoi ? dit une femme cagoulé

_Je n'allais quand même pas tuer mon neveu, si toi tu peux tuer ton enfant, moi ce n'est pas mon cas, le fait d'avoir tué Sirius me dégoûte déjà assez !

_Le maître te tuera !

_Qu'il le fasse, je préfère mourir que de rester à ses cotés !

Les mangemort essayèrent de combattre mais Sheïnny en tua quatre en moins de quelques secondes, et Bellatrix était une farouche combattante, finalement ils prirent tous la fuite sauf un. Sheïnny allait le tuer, mais Bella l'a retint lui disant qu'il était de leur coté, il enleva son masque et s'approcha d'eux, grand, blond virant presque vers le blanc, d'une beauté extraordinaire mais fatale ressemblant au jeune homme évanoui à terre, il s'adressa à la mangemort après avoir jeté un dernier regard à son fils :

_Bella, prend bien soin de mon fils, et toi aussi jeune fille. Je vous fais confiance je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore… dîtes-lui bien que je l'aime que je ne l'oublie pas et surtout que c'est pour lui que je fais tout sa ! Je dois y aller ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose.

Bella le prit dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant. Sheïnny, elle, ramassa le corps inconscient du jeune homme et disparut pour réapparaître dans une maison suivi de peu par Bellatrix qui lui rappela que le lieu de rendez-vous n'était pas ici. Elle récupéra le beau au bois dormant et re disparut.

Harry, les Dursley et Noraya apparurent devant une grande maison complètement délabré qu'Harry reconnut tout de suite : le 12 Square Grimault, la maison de son parrain. Et qui maintenant était la sienne. La jeune fille les entraîna à l'intérieur, et Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux : tout avait changé tout était propre et éclairée et réparé le couloir avait été rénové même si le cadre de la mère Black était là, il ne vociférait pas d'insultes toutes plus grosses les une que les autres. Dès leur arrivé, Molly arriva pour les prendre dans ses bras ce que Noraya évita prétextant un besoin d'espace vitale. Ron et Ginny arrivèrent noraya ne salua que brièvement la petite rousse, mais sauta littéralement dans les bras de Ron qui l'accepta en riant. Molly prit sa pour une atteinte personnelle et repartit dans la cuisine tout en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante contre Noraya qui elle parlait avec Ron comme si il se connaissait depuis toujours :

_Ronny mon chou, sa faisait longtemps…mais pourquoi tu restes comme ça ?

_Je pourrais te dire la même chose ! S'exclama-t-il.

_Non puisque je suis aussi belle comme sa qu'en elfe, alors que toi non ! dit –elle avec sérieux.

_Merci c'est gentil ! répondit-il vexé.

_De rien, au fait t'es allé voir ton père ?

_Pas encore. Dit-il avec une grimace.

Noraya se mit à rire quand elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard un roux qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, qui lui sourit et monta à l'étage. Dumbledore et deux hommes arrivèrent. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un bleus profonds et remplis de malice, son regard était encore enfantin même si, sa grande silhouette athlétique et musclé détrompait cette expression. Il avait les mêmes moustaches de chat que Noraya, Harry en conclut donc que c'était son père. L'autre homme était un grand noir chauve très mince à qui on devinait une musculature à travers ses vêtements tout en cuir noirs et rouges, et fixait le vieux directeur avec appétit. Dès que Noraya les vit elle se jeta dans les bras du chauve qui l'accueillit avec plaisir.

_Hey Drak' toujours aussi mignon ! dit elle en lui faisant un bisou rapide sur les lèvres.

_Noraya descend tout de suite, ce n'est pas des manières ! La réprimanda son père.

_Oh mais laisse-la je l'adore ta fille moi…

_Justement tu l'adores c'est pour sa qu'elle va descendre ! Et pourquoi ils sont là eux ? dit-il montrant les Dursley de la tête.

_Ils m'ont dit que je devais les amenés avec moi que papi leur avait promis une protection ou je ne sais pas quoi… dit-elle en descendant et allant l'embrassé lui et le directeur, ce qui choqua Harry et Ron.

_Je suis en plein délires là cette fille arrive tue des mangemort avec des armes dignes des mangas que Dudley regardait elle utilise la magie sans baguettes elle est mineur parle à Ron comme à un frère et ELLE EMBRASSE DUMBLEDORE QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre sa respiration.

_C'est qu'il va nous faire une syncope avant la fin celui-là ! s'écria le noir.

_allons Harry, calme-toi, suis nous nous allons t'expliquer. Lui répondit Dumbledore.

Il l'entraîna en direction du salon. Noraya, elle, tenta de s'échapper mais son père remarqua son manège :

_ Hey ! Minute, tu vas où comme sa ?

_Au premier vous n'avez pas besoin de moi là ? répondit-elle un pied déjà sur la première marche.

_Si on a besoin de toi et puis sa te concerne aussi, et puis Sheïnny va arriver…

_J'y suis là ! Cria une voix depuis le salon, elle venait de déposé son colis endormie sur le canapé et l'avait giflé avec force, ce qui le réveilla brutalement. Harry qui venait de rentrer dans le salon se figea d'horreur en voyant son pire ennemie ici. Il allait demander des explications quand ses yeux furent agressés par la vision de Bellatrix lestrange transplanant dans son salon. Là, il vit rouge, l'infâme tueuse de son parrain, se tenait devant lui comme n'importe quelle personne, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui elle était la voleuse de son bonheur, celle qui lui avait pris la dernière personne de sa famille ! Sa magie échappa à son contrôle : tout éclata autour de lui, il sortit sa baguette et se jeta sur la femme, cependant Noraya fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre eux attrapant le poignet d'Harry et le tordant dans son dos et le maintenant par la nuque. Harry essaya de se débattre mais cette fille avait une force impressionnante. Après un moment la magie d'Harry se calma et elle le relâcha en le poussant sur le canapé.

_Tu aurais pu y aller doucement ! s'écria son père.

_J'y suis déjà allé doucement il a rien de cassé ! dit noraya en gardant un œil sur Harry sur le canapé.

Drago, lui regardait la scène avec incompréhension. Il ne savait pas où il était, et pourquoi sa tante n'avait même pas essayé de sortir sa baguette pour répondre à l'attaque de Potter. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait essayé de le faire adhérer au partie de Voldemort. Ce qu'il avait bien sûr refusé, sa mère avait donc appelé d'autres mangemort qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Il était sorti dans le jardin se faisant poursuivre par trois partisans, il avait réussi à en neutraliser deux mais le troisième lui avait envoyer un sort qui le fit passer par une des fenêtre du manoir ce qui lui entailla profondément la cuisse, il se cacha dans un placard mais fut retrouver par Macnair qui le traîna en dehors lui confisquant sa baguette il profita d'un moment où le mangemort appelait les autres pour lui sautait dessus et lui arraché la baguette des mains avant de le stupéfixer. Et de s'en aller il arriva à se cacher au premier quelques minutes qui lui parurent des secondes, et sorti de sa cachette en entendant des voix il essaya de s'échapper mais un deuxième sort lui fit dégringoler les escaliers où il se cogna violemment. Il se prit plusieurs Doloris, avant de s'évanouir au moment où Gray back pointait sa baguette sur lui pour l'achever, sa mère derrière lui les regardant sans aucune expression dans le regard excepté du dégoût lorsqu'elle fixait Drago. Puis le trou noir il fut réveillé par la gifle de la fille aux cheveux rouges. Et d'un coup Drago laissa échapper un hurlement. La fille qui venait de neutraliser Potter, touchait sa jambe, il sentait la plaie se refermer mais sa faisait un mal de chien.

_Tu n'es pas obliger de m'arracher les oreilles surtout quand je te soigne. T'es dans un sale état, comment tu t'es fait sa ?

Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers Sheïnny :

_Eh ! Non ce n'est pas moi je les trouvé comme sa ! Se justifia-t-elle.

_Elle a raison, il a reçu plusieurs sorts ! expliqua Bellatrix

_Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. Dit le vieillard.

Noraya s'assit à coté d'Harry qui se massait le poignet :

_Bon maintenant Harry tu te calmes et tu écou…

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ici ces deux ordures, et surtout cette sale mangemort ! l'interrompit-il en se levant.

Il se reçut une gifle magistrale :

_Comme tu l'a vu tout à l'heure j'ai horreur qu'on me coupe la parole, on va tout t'expliquer, et si sa peut te calmer j'irais le chercher moi même ton parrain.

_Je me doute que la mort soit une de tes connaissances !

_Bien sûr que si c'est ma cousine !

Là Harry la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle mais s'assit quand même ne voulant pas se recevoir une autre gifle de Noraya.

_Je savais qu'on pouvait s'entendre ! dit –elle ne s'asseyant et lui souriant.

Bon Harry tu dois te demander ce qui ce passe, _commença dumbledore_, _ tout d'abord je te présente Sheïnny Sparrow, ainsi que ma petite- fille Noraya Uzumaki. Noraya te protègera et te préparera à la bataille finale.

_Eh ! Minute jusqu'à quoi ?

_oh j'ai oublié de te le préciser ? dit son père innocemment

_Alors c'était sa ta longue durée ! Je te hais !

_Je nous aimerais pour deux ma fille, ce n'est pas grave !

_Donc je disais, elle t'accompagnera dans ta quête, et t'aideras acquérir la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toutes. Reprit le vieil homme comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

_En gros vous me coltinez un garde du corps personnel !

_Une garde du corps qui t'aidera à maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs, des questions ?

_Une seule, que font ces deux ordures ici ?

_ Bellatrix ainsi que Lucius sont venus me voir à la fin du mois de juin pour passer de notre coté, et devenir au même titre que Severus des agents double. Bella a du faire sauter sa couverture pour sauver Malfoy qui essayait échapper à sa mère et Voldemort, je sais ce que tu vas dire mais Bella a été découvert par un autre partisan qui lui a lancé le sort de l'imperium, ce qui l'innocente n'étant pas elle-même au moment où elle a tué ton parrain. Ils resteront donc ici le reste de l'été. Et puis Drago te sera d'une grande utilité… plus tard. Tu as d'autres questions ?

_Non…répondit le jeune sorcier.

_Bien alors je vais y aller…

_p…pas si vite et nous alors ? S'exclama la tante d'Harry collé a son mari et son fils.

_Oui vous et bien vous allez me suivre je vais vous conduire en lieu sûr comme convenu. Dit-il en les amenant avec lui.

Une fois le directeur parti Noraya se leva et se dirigea rapidement au premier étage. Son père annonça à Harry et Malfoy qu'il allait partager leur chambre avec Ron. Harry, horrifié allait protester, mais il fut entraîner de force avec Malfoy par Sheïnny. Arrivé dans le hall Harry regarda au niveau du portrait de la mère Black et demanda :

_Comment sa se fait que ce portrait ne hurle plus aucune insanité ?

_Oh sa ! Noraya et moi on s'en ai occupées, on a commencé à la découpé sa la calmé net.

_L'a découpé ?

_Oui on prit des ciseaux et on a fait des entailles tout prêt de son minois elle a stoppé ses jérémiades tout de suite ! Ce fut très drôle, j'ai découvert d'ailleurs qu'un tableau pouvait pâlir. Dit-elle en riant et montant les escaliers.

Ils rentrèrent dans une chambre et virent Noraya et le roux de tout à l'heure s'embrassant langoureusement, Noraya à califourchon sur le jeune homme, tout deux en sous-vêtements. Apparemment ils ne les avaient pas entendus, vu qu'ils ne se décollaient pas l'un de l'autre Sheïnny décida d'y remédier en claquant avec force la porte, ce qui les surprit. Noraya se leva et mit le t-shirt du Roux, tandis que ce dernier, frustré tentait de s'étouffer avec un coussin :

_Sheïnny va voir ailleurs si on y est s'il te plait ! s'exclama la jeune fille les mains sur les hanches.

_Pourquoi faire vous êtes là, et puis tu n'es pas là pour t 'envoyer en l'air !

_Je suis là parce que mon père m'a arnaqué ! On se divertit comme on peut !

_Si tu veux du divertissement, tu n'a qu'à t'asseoir et parlé avec nous !

Noraya soupira et s'assit finalement entre les jambes de Kyo qui s'était finalement redressé, Harry Drago et Sheïnny s'assirent finalement sur le lit en face. Drago qui était juste en face de Noraya remarqua qu'à la manière dont elle était assise on pouvait voir le string noir de la jeune fille. Cette vision l'excita quelque peu jusqu'à quelle resserre les jambes.

_Bon alors… parlons ! Blandinet, et si tu nous racontais un peu ta vie ? dit Sheïnny en se tournant vers lui.

_ Euh… je pence pas que ma vie soit si intéressante. Répondit-il.

_C'est exactement ce que je me disais Malfoy ! L'attaqua Harry

_ Je t'emmerde le Balafré !

_ Quelle vulgarité, mais bon venant d'une sous-merde sa m'étonne même pas !

_STOOP vous deux ! C'est quoi ces insultes ! les interrompit Noraya.

_ Apparemment ils se haïssent ! lui dit Kyo.

_ Quelle perspicacité Sôma, on n'avait pas remarqué ! Se moqua Sheïnny.

_ Bon les gars vu que maintenant vous allez passer de très longs moments ensemble, pensez à vous haïr un peu moins pour votre survie. Leur conseilla Noraya.

_ Notre… survie ? Demanda Harry

_ Oui votre survie, vous allez être ensemble un long moment et si vous vous égueulez comme sa, tout le temps Sheïnny et moi-même serons obliger de vous faire taire !

Harry et Drago se regardèrent jaugeant l'un et l'autre, il n'avait pas très envie de se faire réduire au silence par ces filles qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de scrupules. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre leur rancune de côté non plus. Finalement après un silence gêné, Drago reprit la parole :

_ Je suis né au manoir Malfoy, mes parents m'ont éduquées mon frère et moi …

_ Tu as un frère Malfoy ? Le coupa Harry étonné.

_ Avais, je ne le considère plus comme tel depuis longtemps. Pendant toute mon enfance mon père nous a éduqués comme de parfait petits sorciers au sang pur, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ma tendre mère, mon frère est très vite devenu un parfait Malfoy méprisant tout le monde, et les utilisant à sa guise, j'ai très vite fait pareil croyant que c'était comme sa que tournait le monde : autour des Malfoy. Je vivais dans un monde ou je croyais que la peur et le respect que j'inspirais était tout ce qu'il me fallait, mais il y a deux ans, mon père à commencer à me parler différemment essayant de m'ouvrir les yeux sur le vrai monde et non sur la caricature dans laquelle je vivais. Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris, continuant à vivre tels que je l'avais toujours fait, mais en cinquième année mon frère est rentré dans les rangs de psychopathe et a ensorceler ma tante pour tuer Sirius Black, il en parlait avec mon père mais je n'en savais pas plus. Ma mère a essayé de me rentrer dans les rangs mais j'ai refusé et maintenant me voila ! dit-il avec un sourire amer.

_ Eh ben ta vie à pas été la joie mon pauvre amie dit Sheïnny avec un faux air compatissant.

_ Arrête de dire sa tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Allez à toi Potter répliqua Noraya

_ Mes parents sont morts, à mes un an Dumbledore…

_ Comment tu l'as appelé ? dit Sheïnny en riant.

_ Dumbledore, c'est comme sa qu'il s'appelle.

_Tu es bizarre ! dit- elle en riant toujours. Harry l'a regarda comme si elle était folle, mais continua :

_ Le directeur m'a donné à ma tante et sa famille, ils m'ont traité comme leur domestique, me forçant à dormir dans un placard, et me cachant mon don et mon appartenance au monde sorcier, à mes onze ans Hagrid, le garde chasse de l'école est venu me chercher m'amenant à Poudlard. Depuis et bien je passe deux mois chez ces abrutis de moldus et le reste à Poudlard, au terrier ou ici !

_ Toi le grand Harry- le balafré- Potter tu as vécu comme un elfe de maison.

_ Et ouais ! Avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me chercher, je ne savais même pas que j'étais célèbre, et honnêtement je m'en serais bien passer ! Tout ces gens m'adulent alors qu'ils ne savent absolument rien de ma vie. Les journalistes me poursuivent pour connaître le moindre de mes fait et gestes. Dans l'espoir d'avoir un scoop. La plupart des tabloïds sur moi sont faux ! Ce qui n'empêchent pas les gens d'y croire… dit il pensif je crois que c'est tout en fait et vous ?

_ Noraya tu commences ! dit aussitôt Sheïnny.

_Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle

_Ben parce que je l'ai dit en première ! répliqua-t-elle comme une évidence

_… C'est censé être logique ? complètement dérangé cette fille, bon moi je suis née au Japon dans un petit village de ninjas appeler Konoha, d'ailleurs il y a un mec qui a fait une histoire de la vie de mon père, enfin plutôt de son enfance.

_VOILA ! c'est là que je l'ai vu. Ton père c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! s'exclama Harry

_ Tu as trouvé ça tout seule ! ironisa Sheïnny.

_ Bref lui et ma mère se sont marié et m'ont eu moi, Riley, Agito, Ume, et récemment des triplés : Inae, Yumi, et Hiruma. Mais Naruto et Hinata ne sont pas mes seuls parents, j'ai aussi des parents elfes, et une petite sœur appelé Jade qui me hait littéralement parce que je suis l'aînée donc la future reine. Je ne sais absolument rien de ma naissance vu que quatre parents c'est pas banal depuis toute petite j'ai un loup, plutôt une louve depuis ma naissance mon familier comme dit père, avec qui je suis lier si elle est blessée je le sens si elle meurt je peux en mourir aussi. Je vis au japon avec mes deux parents japonais je travaille pour mon tendre papa qui m'a envoyé te chercher Potter, et euh… je crois que c'est à peu près tout ! Ton tour Sheïnny !

la Vampire allait parler, lorsque Ginny et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre. Quand elles virent Malfoy elles se figèrent

_Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici l'autre fouine ? aboya la rouquine.

_ Sa mère à tenté de le « sacrifier », donc le dirlo a décidé de le protéger. Dit calmement harry.

_On n'avait qu à le laisser mourir ce déchet ! as-tu oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait répliqua Hermione

_Non 'mione, je n'ai pas oublié je ne le considère même pas comme une connaissance, mais je refuse de le laisser à face de serpent, et ce même si c'est un connard fini ! mais ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai confiance ni en lui, ni en son père, ni a sa tante.

_ pourquoi tu me parle de ses mangemort de parents ?

_Et bien aux dernières nouvelles il sont de notre côté.

_Et ils sont follement amoureux aussi ! précisa Sheïnny !

_Nany ? je veux savoir ! s'écria Noraya en se relevant d'un coup.

_Regarde ! dit-elle en claquant des doigts Une sorte de petite écran de fumée apparut, et la scène du baiser de Bellatrix et Lucius fut retranscrit. Drago pâlit , et se figea, Hermione et Ginny virèrent au vert, tandis qu'Harry n'avait même pas eu le courage de regarder !

_C'est horrible enlève moi sa ! hurla presque Noraya

_Tu acceptes dans ton camps la personne qui ta retiré la dernière personne de ta famille. Dit la plus âgé des gryffondors.

_Elle ne voulait pas le faire ce n'était pas de sa faute elle était sous imperium. Répliqua la

japonaise.

_Comment peux-tu affirmer sa, tu n'était pas là, elle avait l'air complètement folle !

_Mais elle est folle. Affirma sombrement Drago.

_Tu vois… on ne peut pas lui faire confiance lui son père et surtout sa tante tu n'as plus de famille par sa faute !

_ Bien sûr que si il un frè…

noraya l'empêcha de continuer en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de sa meilleure amie lui lançant un regard de reproche, et lui mettant une petite tape sur la tête.

_Tu as… encore ton frère de cœur, Ronny. Et j'avais dit que j'allais aller chercher son parrain tu es chiante toi la petite brunette !

_ Justement Ron sa ne te fait rien toi ? demanda sa cadette

ce dernier qui venait d'arriver s'assit à coté de sa cousine respirant profondément la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

_Dit quelque chose Ron !

_Quelque chose !

_Ronald ! s'écria Hermione

_Que veux tu que je dise 'mione, je ne suis pas Dumbledore. Si le dirlo pensent que Malfoy a sa place dans cette maison et bien c'est qu'elle y est. Si Harry et lui arrive à rester ensemble plus de 20 minutes sans se battre c'est que son cas n'est pas totalement perdu !

_Ronny tu es allé voir ton père ? demanda l'elfe.

_Oui et il ne m'a pas lâché avant de m 'avoir complètement épuisé. Il dit que si je ne m'entraîne pas assez l'élite me passera sous les nez. Et comme je veux devenir général de l'armée Impérial, j'ai pas le choix je dois passer par ton armée ! Même si tes entraînements sont de la véritable torture !

_Merci. Bon je vais en enfer, je serais de retour demain.. si ma chère cousine est de bonne humeur ! elle se leva, claqua des doigts, et fut habillé d'un kimono noir décoré de fleurs argentés un peu partout sur la tenu. Ses cheveux furent remonté en chignon retenu par deux baguettes serti de pierre précieuse. Elle se tourna embrassa Kyo et partit en disparaissant :

_Elle est partie… en enfer ? demanda hésitant Harry.

_C'est bien ce qu'elle vient de dire non ! répliqua dédaigneusement la vampire.

_… Le problème n'est toujours pas réglé, on refuse d'accepter la fouine ! répliqua la rouquine !

_Ne t'inquiète pas je t'acceptes pas non plus weasley.

_Si tu nous disais qui tu es vraiment Sheïnny ? demanda Harry qui voulait vraiment changer de sujet.

_Alors par ou commencer…

_Tu es une elfe toi aussi ?

_Dieu merci non, je suis une vampire, mon père Dracula est le roi de notre royaume : Crampire. Il a engrosser ma mère qui est morte à me donnant la vie… le docteur aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai été élevé entre le Japon et Crampire, je suis métisse…

_Comme Noraya ?

_Non elle, elle est noir alors qu'un seule de ses parents l'est, aller savoir pourquoi, bref j'ai un frère qui par je ne sais quelle hasard est moldu, je suis une des plus redoutable tueuse à gages de mon royaume pour ne pas dire de la terre avec Noraya, et surtout le but de ma vie est d'emmerder le monde. Des questions ?

_Tu as quel âge ?

_Quinze, bientôt seize.

_Et ta copine ? demanda Drago

_Elle a… Kyo, elle ta dit son âge ?

_Oh oui ! répondit-il avec un sourire lubrique.

_Elle a seize ans.

_Comment vous faites pour faire de la magie sans baguette ? demanda Harry se rappelant que Noraya n'en n'utilisait pas.

_ On en a jamais utilisé, Dumby dit que notre magie ne peut pas être canalisé. Toutes celles qu'on a essayé explosaient.

_Vous n'avez jamais eu d'ennuis ?

_ On la pratique depuis le ventre de nos mères à ce que mon père m'a dit, et personne ne nous a jamais interdit de l'utiliser… bon c'est pas tout mais vu qu'il commence à faire nuit je vais aller chasser j'ai les crocs !

elle se leva et sortit très vite imité par Kyo Ginny et Hermione. Ron se déshabilla et se coucha imité par les deux autres. Un long silence s'installa ensuite dans la chambre, très vite brisé par Ron :

_Alors Malfoy pas trop dépayser.

_C'est quoi cette question Weasley ? répliqua ce dernier.

_ Je sais pas j'essayais de débuter une conversation mais apparemment sa marche pas.

_Tu sais quoi Malfoy ? je me disais qu'on devrait faire une trêve…vu qu'apparemment on va passer notre temps ensemble…

_Qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa Potter ?

_Ma cousine et Sheïnny sont tout le temps ensemble, ou si c'est pas le cas soit l'une dort soit elle est avec son copain soit elle est en mission.

_ Donc comme on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble sa serais mieux qu'on fasse une trêve… qu'en dit tu … Drago ? dit Harry sans pour autant regardé jeune homme.

_…D'accord Potter …

_ Harry je m'appelle Harry.

_D'accord Harry. Bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuits Drago.

_Bonne nuit Ron. Se dit pour lui même le rouquin.

_Bonne nuit « Ronny » ! se moqua le golden boy.

_bonne nuit Weasley !

Et les trois garçons se laissèrent emporter par Morphée !


	3. chapitre 2: Ou pas!

**Désolé, désolé pour l'abscence malheuresement... j'ai eu trop de chose à faire! Il y a quelques mois je préparais le bac, quand j'ai eu le diplome j'ai travaillé tout l'été pour payer les frais de scolarité et mes livres de droit... et depuis septembre je ne fais que bosser mes cours n'ayant le temps d'écrire que quelques lignes par semaine -'!**

**mais je vais décevoir, je ne poste pas today. Tout simplement parce que je me demande si ma fic est aimé même si ce n'est que deux chapitres, je me pose la question devrais-je continuer vu que je n'ai aucunes reviews? même si mes stats me montre que mon histoire est visité (je dit visité parce que je ne sais pas si les gens lisent quand ils arrivent sur ma page...). Je n'écris pas pour sa, mais connaitre l'avis des gens est quand même important pour progresser.**

**la deuxième raison de ma non- publication est que toutes les beta qui m'ont soi disant accepter ne m'on jamais répondu ce qui me tracasse un peu une histoire est beaucoup mieux revisité par les soins d'une beta... je ne comprend pas pourquoi personnes n'arrivent à relire un seule de mes chapitres sans le corriger jusqu'au bout et le finalisé, elles ont toutes laisser tomber sans préambule ne répondant même plus à mes e-mail ( je ne suis pas collante mais si je n'ai aucune nouvelles au bout de trois semaines je relance ensuite je laisse tomber!) **

**je suis donc toujours à la recherche d'une beta serieuse (par pitié) ou qui ai aux moins les c*** de me dire ton histoire est pourrie je peux rien pour toi! **

**ceux qui veulent bien tenter mon adresse est la... **

**neko90 arobase hotmail point f r ( sa marche pas si je mets mon adresse normalement...)**

**pour ceux que sa interesse **

**si j'ai quelques réponses ou reviews je posterais surement dimanche soir ou lundi après midi dernier délai...**


	4. cahpitre 2 des vacances mouvementé

**Titre**: une histoire de prophétie

**Auteur**: ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider et pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autan de prophéties le mentionne

**Disclamer**: malheureusement, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Cependant certains comme Noraya, Riley, et quelque autre encore viennent de mon petite cerveau pas tout à fait normal. Certains, comme Sheïnny viennent d'un délire complètement inventé par ma best et moi à qui je dédicace ce début d'ailleurs! It's my first time, donc soyez indulgent et faite pas trop attention au fautes.( ma béta et moi sommes humaines certaine faute peuvent donc pratiquer l'art de passer outre notre attention...)

**blablatage de l'auteuse**: voila le troisième chapitre, que je poste malgrè l'abscence de reviews (j'ai vraiment envie de finir cette histoire en fait donc je posterais malgré l'abscence de commentaire mais comme on dit pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles!) c'est les vacs et je posterais surment encore un chapitre d'ici deux ou trois semaines...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par une musique venant de l'étage supérieur. Il regarda à sa droite, puis voyant qu'il était le dernier, il se leva. Une fois douché et habillé, il descendit à la cuisine, tout en regardant autour de lui, la maison ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'elle était dans le couloir plus aucune tête d'elfes empaillés ne décorait les murs. Il était à présent dans de légers tons vifs éclairant la bâtisse. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Ginny, et Hermione regardant avec haine et dégoût un Drago qui les ignorait complètement. Kyo buvant un café, Molly aux fourneaux, Remus embrassant tendrement un jeune homme blond… minute, Remus embrassait qui ? Harry toussa pour signaler sa présence :

_ Oh Harry, tu es réveillé, je voudrais te présenté Riley, Riley voici Harry. Expliqua Remus.

_alors c'est toi que ma sœur doit protéger ? demanda le blond.

Harry lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, ce garçon était le frère de Noraya ?

_ Riley est le frère jumeau de Noraya,… et mon compagnon. Dit Lupin en regardant Harry craignant apparemment sa réaction. Le survivant les regarda stupéfait puis finalement sourit et dit :

_félicitations Remus, je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un. Bonjour les filles vous avez bien dormi.

_assez bien mais le réveil n'est pas terrible ! répondit Hermione

_pourquoi cela ?

_se lever est voir cette face de fouine et sa psychopathe de tan….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se prit une gifle monumentale. Et c'est Sheïnny qui venait d'apparaître qui en était la responsable.

_ J'ai horreur des petites pestes puérile de ton espèce, je ne te le redirais pas une deuxième fois, si tu te permets de nouveau d'insulter Drago ou sa famille je me lâche, et crois- moi tu n'aimeras pas ça !

Hermione sortit de la cuisine se retenant la joue, suivie par Ginny.

_Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, Sheïnny ? demanda Rémus en regardant la porte d'où les jeunes filles venaient de s'en aller.

_Oui et là encore j'ai été gentille je l'ai… _giflé_ ! dit-elle comme si ce geste l'avait dégoûtée.

_… merci ! dit Drago. Sheïnny ne lui répondit même pas et s'assit. Harry s'assit à son tour, face à la porte, après avoir hésité à aller voir Hermione. Il allait manger ses pancakes, quand quelqu'un entra. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il était là devant lui souriant tendrement. Pour Harry c'était comme 'il n'était jamais parti, comme s'il n'avait jamais traversé le voile. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux mais il s'en fichait, c'était des larmes de joie, il n'était plus seul, enfin il avait toujours Remus mais ce n'était pas pareil, Remus qui était aussi choqué qu'Harry mais qui avait un sourire radieux collé sur le visage. Sirius se tenait devant lui :

_ Alors Harry tu ne me dit pas bonjour ? lui demanda-t-il en riant. Le Golden boy se précipita dans ses bras. Noraya arriva siffla le reste du verre de Kyo et fit apparaître un flacon de sake qu'elle vida de moitié dans la tasse avant de vider cette dernière d'un coup. Harry se tourna vers elle et la pris dans ses bras :

_Merci, merci, merci…

_Tu te répètes mon chou !

_Mais comment…

_ Votre voile mène au jardin des enfers, le jardin de ma cousine Ay enma. Je lui ai juste demandé si elle pouvait nous le rendre puisque sa mort était un accident ! Maintenant à cause de toi je suis obligé de lui rendre trois service et je sens que sa va faire mal ! dit- elle en s'asseyant sur Kyo. Harry sécha ses larmes, son parrain était de retour. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie. La matinée passa tranquillement Noraya était monté se coucher. Sa petite virée l'ayant épuisé. Pourtant quand Drago entra dans la cuisine en début d'après midi cette dernière était assise sur la table, un énorme bol de fruits devant elle, et différents accompagnements autour d'elle. Elle portait un petit short blanc et un débardeur noir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et ce dernier était resté sur place surpris. Elle venait de tremper une fraise dans un bol plein de crème, elle le porta a ses lèvres, mais au lieu de croquer le fruit elle lécha la crème autour fermant à demi les yeux. Drago fut subjugué par la sensualité qu'elle dégageait. Finalement après avoir joué à ce petit jeu elle croqua le fruit se léchant les lèvres refusant de perdre une goutte du fruit. Elle mangea plusieurs morceaux avant de remarquer la présence du jeune homme à qui elle sourit. Il lui rendit maladroitement son sourire. Et partit prendre les gâteaux qu'il était venu chercher à la base.

_Tu n'as pas dormi longtemps… dit il pour faire la conversation et surtout pour qu'elle ne recommence pas son manège mais cette fois ci avec le miel.

_ Je récupère vite pas besoin de dormir toute la journée, et j'avais faim aussi dit-elle en avalant 2 fruits.

_D'accord… tu viens avec nous on est au salon du deuxième étage. Sheïnny nous décrit mon entraînement, Harry et Weasley se moque de moi.

_Mais Potter ne devrait pas se moquer vu ce qui l'attend ! dit-elle une petite lueur sadique dans les yeux, la même que Sheïnny tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils parlaient… il comprit tout à coups à quelle point ces filles se ressemblaient, et pas dans le bon sens ! Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune fille s'était levée et était sortie de la cuisine. Il l'a rejoignit alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce s'approchant sans un bruit des deux jeunes hommes qui continuaient à ricaner bêtement. Elle s'assit derrière eux et dit d'une voix calme tout en continuant à manger ses fruits, qu'elle avait emportés de la cuisine :

_ Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

_ Oh ! Noraya tu es là Sheïnny nous raconte ce qu'elle prépare faire subir à Malfoy.

_Hum ! Vous ne devriez pas rire…

_… Comment sa ? demanda le roux craintivement.

_ Ronny... Tu crois vraiment qu'en voulant devenir un membre de mon élite je vais te laisser à ton niveau actuel ?

_Eh bien j'ai un niveau correct tu sais…

_ Mais tu rêves mon ami, tu as le niveau d'un enfant de bas âge pour mes soldats, à ton niveau actuel tu ne tiendrais pas trente secondes en combat singulier avec un de mes hommes. Donc pour remédier à tout sa… deux semaine de remise à niveau avec mon père et un mois avec moi devrait allait… pour commencer.

_Tu…tu ne peux pas m'entraîner en même temps qu'Harry sa ferait trop pour toi. Tenta le rouquin légèrement paniqué.

_Ne m'insultes pas Ronny, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne tiendras pas le coup que ce sera mon cas, quant à toi Potter, tu as tout à apprendre, le corps à corps est un atout que tu ne peux pas négliger. Tu te dois de savoir envoyer quelqu'un au tapis si tu es dépourvu de baguette et fatigué magiquement et que tu ne peux donc pas utiliser la magie sans baguettes que Rémus et Sirius vont t'apprendre. Ensuite on verra ce qu'on fera après que tu ais améliorer ton endurance en vitesse, et à la douleur. Et que tu ais réussi à maîtriser l'art de l'épée, et du corps à corps… qu'as-tu tu es tout pâle ?

_ Tout ça en combien de temps ?

_ En décembre tu devras être préparé physiquement pour la seconde phase de l'entrainement.

_ Qui consiste en… ?

_Vu ta tête, je préfère ne rien te dire… pour l'instant ! D'ailleurs allons-y dit-elle en se levant et faisant disparaître le bol à présent vide.

_Où… où ça ?

_Chez Voldichou, prendre le thé… baka ! S'entraîner voyons !

_J'aurais préféré le thé chez Voldi… Sa au moins j'aurais gérer.

La jeune fille sourit tout en claquant des doigts, vêtant le jeune homme d'une tenue en cuir souple mais résistant elle l'emmena dans le jardin et renvoyant sévèrement les deux autres jeune hommes qui auraient voulu les regarder s'entraîner demandant à Sheïnny de les occuper pendant ce temps. Elle claqua une nouvelle fois des mains se retrouvant à son tour en tenue de combats. Elle lui fit faire le tour du jardin qui était quand même assez conséquent une trentaine de fois augmentant toujours un peu plus la vitesse jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme crie grâce. Ensuite elle lui fit faire une série de pompes, abdominaux et tractions le faisant porter des poids de dix kilos au bras ou au pied en fonction des exercices. Puis, elle se mit face au survivant :

_Bon fini l'échauffement frappe-moi !

_Comment ? dit le garçon choqué oubliant presque la torture qu'il venait de subir.

_J'ai dit : frappe-moi ! répéta la jeune fille comme si elle lui demandait une chose des plus évidentes.

_Tu rigoles ? Je ne peux pas frapper une fille… c'est mal !

_choisis tu me frappes ou je te frappe et crois- moi tu risques de le sentir passer.

_je refuse de te frapper ! dit-il en reculant, se sentant en danger, à la manière dont la japonaise s'avançait vers lui tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

_C'est ta dernière chance : frappe-moi !

_Non… dit-il juste avant de plonger au sol pour éviter la droite de la jeune ninja qui atterrit contre un arbre… qui explosa sous l'impact. Harry choqué regarda l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt !

_Tu allais me tuer Noraya ! S'exclama-t-il choqué

_Je sais ! dit la jeune fille comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait aucune réelle importance.

_Tu sais ? Qu'est ce qui ce serait passer si je n'aurais pas plongé à terre ?

_Tu viens de le dire à l'instant… tu serais mort. Si tu ne te bats pas avec l'intention de tuer la personne en face de toi, autant te suicider sa sera moins douloureux ! Donc je te le propose de nouveau : frappe-moi.

Harry n'hésita qu'une seconde, elle allait vraiment le tuer si c'était elle qui attaquait. Ill se releva donc et tenta de lui envoyer un crochet du droit. Mais son poing ne rencontra que de l'air, et il reçut une pichenette sur l'arrière du crâne qui à ses yeux avait la force d'un coup de bâtons sur l'arrière de son crâne. (1)

_ Tu es lent Potter et ta garde est nulle, là en cinq secondes je peux te faire un œil au beurre noir, plusieurs bleus sur ton corps tout gringalet et surtout t'empêcher d'avoir des enfants et une vrai voix de mec pour le reste de tes jours.

Ces paroles lui firent plaquer ses mains contre ses parties presque inconsciemment. Noraya s'approcha de lui et positionna ses bras et ses jambes correctement avant de se remettre devant lui et de lui ordonner de nouveau de la frapper. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et se reprit une pichenette de la même force sur l'arrière du crâne.

_Te retiendrais-tu Potter ?

_Non, j'ai trop peur de mourir pour te traiter comme une fille.

_tu comprends vite. Mais on avancera jamais avec ta façon de te battre… je vais t'apprendre certains mouvement et après on verra.

_Tu n'aurais pas pu faire sa avant ?

_Non, je voulais voir l'ampleur du boulot !

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors on n'est pas sortie de la berge….

_De l'auberge plutôt. Dit-il un peu amusé

_c'est la même… bon regarde et reproduis !

Quelques heures plus tard Noraya entrait dans la maison soutenant Harry qui souffrait de muscles dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Elle le plaça sur une chaise de la cuisine avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de son roux. Molly s'approcha d'Harry et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait manger, ce dernier marmonna qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler. Noraya ria et lui rétorqua que si il aurait utilisé la force qu'il avait pour dire ce qu'il voulait au lieu de jouer le martyre il serait déjà en plein repas. Il grogna pour la forme et commença à manger l'assiette que la mère Weasley avait mise devant lui. Ron lui lançait des regards en biais l'air légèrement inquiet. Mais son manège attira bien vite l'attention de Noraya :

_Ronny pourquoi tu regardes Harry comme si il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre ?

_et bien… il a l'air de souffrir… je crains pour mon corps là… dit-il sans pour autant arrêter son manège.

_hum… pourtant tu as été entrainé par ton père même si depuis, quelques années je ne t'ai pas vu au royaume. Tu as dû rouiller… tu vas plus souffrir encore que Potter qui débute ! Toi j'estime que tu es plus compétent que lui ! dit-elle en montant.

A la tête paniquée de Ron, Drago éclata de rire avant de voir le regard que Sheïnny lui faisait. Il regretta d'ailleurs très vite son éclat de rire quand, pendant la nuit, Sheïnny vint le réveiller pour l'entrainer. Il ne rentra que le lorsque le soleil était déjà haut, il se traîna à l'étage en encore plus mauvaise état que Potter la veille. Ce fut ainsi pendant tout le reste des vacances, à se faire entraîner tous les jours, ou apprenant la magie sans baguette, et apprenant lentement à sa connaître. En effet, vivant le même calvaire les trois garçons s'était assez rapprochés, apprenant lentement à laisser de cotés les préjugés qu'ils avaient envers l'autre. Ainsi pour les deux griffondors, le jeune serpentard n'était plus le jeune arrogant pourrie gâté qu'il croyait qu'il était. Il était maintenant à leurs yeux un jeune homme drôle mais fier de ses origines et pas si gâté que ça. Les trois garçons étaient dans un petit salon du premier étage Harry et Ron revenant d'une énième dispute avec Hermione et Ginny, les deux filles avaient décidés de tout faire pour rendre à Malfoy la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les crasses qu'il avait bien pu leur faire pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Drago lisait un livre de potions, se fichant royalement des critiques des deux lionnes. Alors qu'Harry allait tenter une nouvelle fois de s'excuser pour ses deux amies, Noraya arriva dans la chambre. Elle s'était faite deux couettes basses et avait mis une gavroche noir où un petit chaton tirait la langue et faisait un clin d'œil. Vêtue d'une marinière noire et bleu, moulante et sans manche, d'une mini-jupe plissé noir encerclé de plusieurs ceintures, avec un porte clé de chat pendant à l'une d'elles, de longues chaussettes fines qui remontaient jusque mi-cuisses orné d'un nœud à l'arrière, portant des bottines à talons de couleur blanche avec des chaînes passant çà et là autour des chaussures, elle s'avança vers les trois garçons les regardant avec pitié. Drago lui faillit baver si son légendaire self-control Malfoyen ne lui en avait pas empêché. La jeune fille s'étant arrêté dos à lui, et sa mini-jupe l'étant vraiment il avait une vue plus qu'appréciable sur les fesses de la jeunes fille, assez mise en valeur par les habits de la jeune fille les nœuds à l'arrière attirant le regard.

_Vous allez bien ? dit-elle tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière montrant accidentellement son boxer en dentelle noire au serpentard derrière elle.

_Hum c'est une question piège ? demanda le rouquin ?

_Non pas du tout… je vous propose une journée détente. Allons-nous promener.

_Où ? demanda Drago _ On ne peut pas aller sur le chemin de traverse, on risque de se faire repérer.

_Oui je sais, on va aller dans le Londres moldu, et Harry se fera un plaisir de nous guidés. N'est-ce pas Potter ?

_B… bien sûr, allons-y ! dit-il en se levant trop content de ne pas subir la torture que Noraya appelait entrainement.

Il se leva suivit de Ronald et partir se changer n'ayant pas eu le temps de quoi que ce soit avec la dispute entre eux et les jeunes filles. Noraya se tourna vers le serpentard qui venait de se lever dans l'intention d'aller chercher sa veste dans la chambre, il lui sourit et l'invita à passer elle lui sourit en retour et descendit l'attendre dans le hall. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Drago, Sheïnny et Noraya étaient dans la rue prête à aller en ville. D'un mouvement de baguette Harry fit apparaître me magicobus, ils montèrent à bord et les trois jeunes sorciers se cramponnèrent d'emblée connaissant comment le chauffeur conduisait son engin. Lorsqu'il démarra Sheïnny qui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air riant comme une folle ne tentant pas de se retenir, tandis que Noraya venait de se cramponner à un siège :

_Kono otoko ga kyökidearimasu (2) ! S'exclama-t-elle en japonais légèrement paniqués

_Tu conduis pareil, si ce n'est pire ! dit l'autre jeune fille tout en riant

_C'est faux je conduis très bien, pas comme ce danger publique !

_J'en parlerais à : Commtoi !

_Qui ? demanda Drago.

_Commtoi, mon cheval.

_Ton cheval s'appelle comme toi ?

_Non, il ne s'appelle pas Sheïnny !

_Bref, on a compris. Et merci Kami-sama on est arrivé ! dit la japonaise en sortant du véhicule.

Elle arriva dans une ruelle du chaudron baveur et s'avança suivit des autres. Harry les mena au métro qui les amena vers une immense place marchande. Drago qui critiquait à peu près tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il était descendus du magicobus, resta bouche-bée devant l'étendu de boutiques de vêtements qui s'étalaient devant lui. Les cinq adolescents se dirigèrent vers les différents magasins essayant divers vêtements. Noraya Sheïnny et les trois garçons se dirigèrent lentement vers une boutique de déguisement. Ils s'amusèrent à essayer des tas de fringues certaines que les filles achetèrent d'ailleurs. L'après-midi passa tranquillement et les adolescents se retrouvèrent assis à une table d'un glacier à rire du fait que Sheïnny s'était fait suivre toute la journée par un petit garçon qui lui avait fait la cour tout du long.

_tu as été méchante avec ce gosse Sheïnny, il voulait juste t'offrir des fleurs. Dit le rouquin tout en dégustant sa glace aux chocolat

_Tu parles… tous des pervers surtout à cette âge il m'a mis la main aux fesses. S'exclama-t-elle faisant de nouveau exploser de rire son amie à côté d'elle.

_Mais non il les a posé la pour t'appeler, il était trop petit pour te taper l'épaule !

La Vampire allait répliquer quand une musique se fit entendre et que deux petits se levèrent à côté d'eux et se mirent à danser sur la place principale du centre commercial. Quand la musique commença sérieusement plusieurs personnes se joignirent à la dance. . Noraya regarda Sheïnny et se sourirent.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça Potter ? demanda le serpentard

_ Une flash-mob. Les gens se rassemblent dans un lieu publique et danse sur une chorégraphie apprises.

_Ouais et beyoncé c'est la meilleure Sheïnny ikimashou (3) !

Les deux jeune filles se levèrent et suivirent le mouvement sans problèmes. Les trois garçons les regardèrent bluffés par leur audace les voyant improvisé lorsqu'elles étaient prises au dépourvu. Finalement elles revinrent à leur place riant avec deux autres filles de leur dance improvisés. Le reste de la journée se finit dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les deux jeunes filles les changèrent d'un claquement de doigt et dirent à l'unisson :

_Entrainement !

_Entrainement !

_Vous êtes sérieuses ? On vient de rentrer !

_Et alors ? tu crois que Voldichou va attendre que tu le veilles pour tenter encore une fois de te foutre en l'air ? Avance !

Les trois garçons pâlirent avant de se diriger résignés en direction du jardin.

* * *

**note :**

(1) **nononeko:** le roi lion rien de mieux qu'un bon coup sur la tête pour tout remettre en place...!

**Harry:** donc me faire frapper sur la tête par cette malade était nécessaire...

**Noraya:** qui regarde ses ongles: je t'aurais frappé pour de vrai tu serais mort regarde l'arbre!

**Harry :** on t'as dit de m'entraîner pas de me violenter!

**Drago _arrivant_**: chochotte!

**Harry _le regardant de travers_:** c'est toi qui dit sa monsieur je me suis cassé un ongle donc je vais mourrir!

**Noraya_ craquant ses doigts_**: serait-ce un début de dispute que j'entends là?

**les deux garçons:** Nonnn, une conversation animé tout au plus.

**Nononeko:** bande d'hommes soumis

**Drago_ s'approchant lentement de l'auteuse qui se retient de le voiler à cause le la tenue trop sexy qu'il porte:_** un Malfoy n'est PAS soumis il domine toujours.

**Noraya:** domine moi j'attends que sa...!

**Drago _se retournant avec une regard de prédateur et un sourire sexuel:_** qu'as tu dit?

**Noraya _partant en courant_:** rien... je vais voir Ron!

(2) traduction ce type est cinglé

(3) traduction allons-y

**musique du flash-mob:** move you're body Béyoncé


	5. P'tite aperçu

**Titre**: une histoire de prophétie

**Auteur**: ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider et pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autan de prophéties le mentionne

**Disclamer**: malheureusement, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Cependant certains comme Noraya, Riley, et quelque autre encore viennent de mon petite cerveau pas tout à fait normal. Certains, comme Sheïnny viennent d'un délire complètement inventé par ma best et moi à qui je dédicace ce début d'ailleurs! It's my first time, donc soyez indulgent et faite pas trop attention au fautes.( Je suis humaine certaines fautes peuvent donc pratiquer l'art de passer outre mon attention...)

**blablatage de l'auteuse**: HELLO! vous ai-je manqué? je suis impardonnable je n'ai pas posté en deux trois semaines mais en quelques mois... ET MALHEURESEMENT pour vous je ne poste pas tout de suite. Et oui! J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon amour d'ordinateur qui à la résistance d'un chaton nouveau né atteint d'une pneumonie. Je suis donc dépourvu de pc, et vous de chapitre; c'est dommage d'ailleurs parce que toshi (le p'tit nom de mon bébé d'ordi) à comaté au moment d'une de mes phase d'inspiration aigu. J'avais donc preque bouclé mon chapitre et donc était à deux doigts de poster. Le problème n'est pas réglé, je suis donc SOF et doit squatter le pc de ma cousine, qui lui, à la résistance d'une très vieille tortue en phase terminal d'une maladie tropicale. vous l'aurez compris je ne suis pas gatée. mais je me rends compte que sa traine beaucoup et comme je suis en "vacance" je vais tener de remédier à ça le problème étant presque réglé. pour vous faire poirroter, un petit extrait du prochain chapitre.

**RaR: Merci à Potter241: **contente que sa te plaise!

ENJOYY!

* * *

**EXTRAIT:**

_L'individu atterrit avec légèreté à quelques mètres de la jeune vampire, qui huma de nouveau l'air, pour essayer de reconnaitre l'odeur seulement, elle n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose bloquait son sens, l'empêchant ainsi d'identifier la personne. Il dégaina un sabre muni d'une lame de couleur topaze impérial. Il s'élança vers les mangemorts les neutralisants avec facilité, et évitant les sorts jeté à son encontre. Arrivé au centre du groupe de mangemorts, il commença une incantation qui surprit tant Milesia, qu'elle n'en bougea plus :_

__ Ô souverains ! Masques de chair et de sang ! Images d'outre-tombe qui portez les noms des morts tel une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine, en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Et repentissiez-vous dans l'enfer damné où cela vous guidera._

* * *

**Alors? sa vous a plus je sais il est minuscule, mais si je mettait plus il n'y aurais plus aucun suspens... je vous aime à la prochaine! MOUAH!**


	6. Chapitre 3

**Titre**: une histoire de prophétie

**Auteur**: ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Harry va entrer en 7ème année, mais qui sont ces deux filles aussi belle que violentes, qui ont pour mission de l'aider et pourquoi Malfoy et lui doivent s'allier et surtout pourquoi autan de prophéties le mentionne

**Disclamer**: malheureusement, la plupart des personnages ne m'appartienne pas, Cependant certains comme Noraya, Riley, et quelque autre encore viennent de mon petite cerveau pas tout à fait normal. Certains, comme Sheïnny viennent d'un délire complètement inventé par ma best et moi à qui je dédicace ce début d'ailleurs! It's my first time, donc soyez indulgent et faite pas trop attention au fautes.( Je suis humaine certaines fautes peuvent donc pratiquer l'art de passer outre mon attention...)

**blablatage de l'auteuse**: alors vous ai-je manqué? d'un coté même si je vous ai manquez qu'est ce que sa change je n'aurais pas écrit plus vite. je Suis un escargot qui n'hésite pas à supprimer genre trois bonne pages juste parce que trois mots ne me plaisent pas. (je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite entre parenthèse) mais j'ai au moins réussi à rendre cohérent un point essentiel! quand mes doigts se sont mis en pilote automatique et que j'ai écrit sa je me suis dit: "BORDEL comment je vais faire passer ça?" non parce que c'était une bonne idée que même donc je me suis dit je peux pas l'enlever sa mboufferais l'effet et un de mes nouveau personnage.

Donc dans mon chapitre pour lequel il m'a fallu x mois pour le pondre trois nouveaux personnages font leur apparition quand je dis Trois nouveaux personnage je parle de personnage inventé MADE IN ME c'est à dire que c'est à moi c'est mon exclusivité! comment je me sens plus... bref bref lisez lisez... de toute façon qui lit le blablayage d'un escargot qui écrit aussi vite qu'un vieux de 95 balais sur un Ipad?

* * *

**chapitre trois:** Une rentrée mouvementée

C'était la rentrée, dans la maison, régnait un furieux chaos les jeunes élèves, mises à part Drago et les deux filles de griffondors ayant omis de préparer leur malles. Noraya et son amie était dans une chambre du premier riant comme des folles pour x raisons sans faire attention aux personnes paniqué autour à la recherche de tel ou tel choses. Finalement tous les adolescents mis à part les deux jeunes filles étaient en bas suivants les dernières recommandations de la matriarche Weasley quand ils entendirent quelqu'un éternué une explosion et un rire de hyène. Alerté par les bruits les trois garçons suivis de Remus, Sirius, Dracula, et Naruto qui était venus au cas où les deux jeunes folles refuseraient de coopérer montèrent voir ce qui se passait. Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre, d'où il entendait des bruits de lutte et toujours ce rire de hyène :

-Y'a d'la casse ! dit Dracula en s'admirant dans un des rubis de sa couronne.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmez ?

- Ma doudou est morte de rire. Quand Sheïnny rit ainsi soit quelqu'un est mort soit y'a d'la casse. Sachant qu'elle rit seule y'a d'la casse. CQFD !

- Ton raisonnement n'a rien démonté du tout.

-On parie ? dit-il en regardant le père de la japonaise.

-Tu me paie le ramen si tu perds !

-Tu me laisses te mordre si tu perds !

- Ok !

Les deux pères ouvrirent donc la porte, sur la chambre où les deux filles se trouvaient. Sheïnny était sur le lit toujours en train de rire comme une folle tandis que Noraya la frappait sur la tête avec un bouquet de fleurs.

-Ah ! Tu vois y'a d'la casse ! s'exclama le vampire.

En effet, à la place du mur en face de la porte ne se trouvait : rien. Le mur semblait comme dynamité, ne laissant qu'un grand vide qui montrait le jardin. Tout le monde était choquer se demandant ce qui s'était passé, ils se tournèrent finalement quand Sheïnny arrêta de rire alors que Noraya la poussait par terre.

-qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici ? demanda Sirius.

-_Kono baka wa hana no shita de no kishu oku. Shikashi ikutsu ka orenji no hana no deshita!* dit la japonaise en boudant. Faisant de nouveau rire Sheïnny et son père qui suivit cette dernière._

-En anglais, ça donne quoi ? demanda Harry.

-ma fille est allergique à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'orange lorsqu'elle sent de l'orange ou qu'elle boit de l'orange son organisme réagit de façon extrême. Pour une fleur d'oranger par exemple, elle éternue comme lorsqu'une personne allergique au pollen le fait. A la différence d'une personne normale, ma fille ne contrôle plus rien. Un de ces éternuements peut raser une maison. Sheïnny s'amuse à offrir des fleurs à Noraya avec des fleurs d'oranger dans le bouquet, pour la pousser à « dynamiter la baraque » comme elle le dit. Le côté elfe de Noraya aidant, elle ce fait toujours avoir. Résultat on a dû demander à son grand père de sécuriser la maison où l'on habite, mais il a apparemment omis de le faire sur cette maison. Dit Naruto, tout en estimant les dégâts.

Finalement, Sirius et Remus, avec plusieurs sorts, remirent le mur en état avant de faire descendre les enfants pour aller à la gare. Arrivé en bas une petite boule de poil blanc arriva près de Noraya en trottinant, cette dernière l'a ramassa et la tint dans ses bras. Les gens autour la regardèrent avec étonnement :

-Vous n'avez jamais vu de louve de votre vie ou quoi ?

-Domestique ? Non jamais ! répliqua Sirius.

Rémus attiré par l'animal s'en approcha, à son approche elle gesticula dans les bras de la jeune fille. Il aurait d'ailleurs juré que l'animal, à l'entente du mot domestique avait grogné avant d'ouvrir la bouche cependant Noraya avec poser sa main sur son museau lui lançant un regard lourd, avant d'ajouter :

-Domestique ? Elle n'est pas apprivoisée ! Elle est mon familier.

-N'est-ce pas la même chose ? ajouta Drago.

-Non ! Un familier est lié par l'âme mais reste cependant un animal sauvage. Lorsqu'il n'est pas avec son compagnon, il vit comme tel. Cependant, seul des nymphes, elfes ou autres créatures…

-Créature toi-même ! s'exclama la vampire.

-peuvent avoir des familiers, désolé. Finit le lycanthrope.

- Toi aussi tu en a un Sheïnny ? demanda alors Sirius.

- Oui bien sûr !

- Et où est-il ? demanda Rémus, quelque peu curieux.

-Dans ma poche ! dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur le pantalon de la jeune femme. Un pantalon sans poches ! ils se regardèrent intrigués avant que Noraya ne leur explique que son amie possédait une sorte de poche magique où elle pouvait stocker à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait et que le familier de Sheïnny avait élu domicile à l'intérieur, ne sortant que lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Ils sortirent finalement dans la rue et appelèrent leur moyen de locomotion. Après avoir réussi à faire monter tout le monde dans le magicobus, ils arrivèrent à la gare de King cross, passant la barrière les uns après les autres arrivant finalement sur le quai des sorciers. Autour du train, régnait un heureux brouhaha les jeunes élèves disant au revoir à leurs parents et les plus âgés écoutant légèrement blasés les conseils que leur donnaient leur ainés. Pendant que les jeunes étudiants montaient leurs bagages dans le train le père de la jeune japonaise lui adressa quelques mots faisant acquiescer la jeune fille. Une fois qu'Harry, Ron, et tous les autres mis à part Drago qui était déjà monté à la recherche de ses amis, dirent au revoir aux adultes ils montèrent dans le train. Les griffondors et les deux filles trouvèrent un compartiment libre et s'y installèrent. Un silence gêné s'installa avant que finalement Hermione ne parle :

- Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi avons réfléchis et on a conclu que vous jouiez un rôle.

- De quoi tu parles 'mione ? demanda un peu blasé le Golden boy.

- Eh bien, le fait que vous ayez était si… gentil avec la fouine.

-C'est pas vrai, vous ne lâcher jamais l'affaire ou quoi, vous compter le descendre à chaque fois qu'il n'est pas dans le coin ?! Explosa Ron pour la première fois.

- Arrêter de faire les hypocrites alors, explosa la rouquine, vous le détestiez autant que nous si ce n'est plus il n'y a pas deux mois et là vous voulez nous faire croire qu'il est devenu votre ami ! C'est insensé !

-Contrairement à vous on a tentez de passer autre toute cette rancœur, je ne nie pas qu'il a été le pire des emmerdeurs durant nos dernières années, mais on n'a pas été non plus de purs anges avec lui que je sache. Oui il n'aurait jamais dû t'insulter de sang de bourbe Hermione, et oui, il n'aurait pas dû commencer à nous surnommer weasmoche, les belettes et j'en passe, mais nous sommes en guerre, du moins à son aube, on ne peut pas laisser la haine nous bouffer. Sinon nous ne valons pas mieux que Voldemort ! Je vous croyais plus intelligentes que ça, je supposais que vous alliez le comprendre avec le temps, mais apparemment je vous ais surestimées ! vivre dans la rancœur juste à cause disputes de jeunesse et donc donner un avantage à l'autre psychopathe, n'aideront en rien Harry à le vaincre. Vous avez passées ces vacances à le rabaisser l'insulter verbalement tenter par tous les moyens de lui faire payer des erreurs qu'il a commis durant notre scolarité, vous étiez tellement dans votre bulle que vous n'avez même pas remarquées qu'il n'a jamais répondu à vos piques. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il est devenus notre ami, mais sa en prend le chemin. Maintenant j'en ai assez de vos éternels rengaines, libre à vous de le détestez mais ne nous forcez pas à le faire si nous, nous tentons d'oublier et d'avancer !

Les deux filles baissèrent la tête les paroles du jeune rouquin les frappant de plein fouet. Elles avaient été blessées par la tirade de leur ami et frère, et restèrent silencieuses jusqu'à ce que Drago revienne, entrant dans le compartiment sans pour autant refermer la porte :

- Hum j'aimerais que vous me rendiez un service, je vous considère presque comme mes…

- Amis ? proposa Hermione. Drago la fixa le regard impassible alors qu'à l'intérieur il était assez surpris qu'Hermione parle en s'adressant à lui. Il ne laissa rien paraître néanmoins.

-oui, et j'aimerais vous présenter mes amis serpentard. Je sais ce que vous allez répliquer Granger et Weasley…

-Non, fait les entrer.

Le jeune homme les regarda toujours de son regard impassible, puis fit entrer ses quatre amis : Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, et Jenny Jassen. Les quatre Serpentard regardèrent leurs camarades ne laissant rien paraître de leur sentiment. Ils s'assirent en face des autres, alors que Noraya se levait entrainant son amie avec elles :

- On vous laisse parler, nous on va se promenez.

-je n'ai pas envie d'aller me promener! Pleurnicha Sheïnny qui riait beaucoup de leurs querelles.

-anata wa sentakushi ga nai** ! répliqua la japonaise avant de tirer son amie en dehors du compartiment et de le refermer.

Les huit adolescents se regardèrent dans un silence quasi religieux seulement dérangé par le bruit de la locomotive, avant que finalement Drago ne lance un regard mauvais à Blaise, ainsi qu'un coup dans les côtes. Ce dernier gémit faiblement avant de grogner, et d'ouvrir la bouche :

-alors comme sa vous avez enterré la hache de guerre avec Drake pendant les vacances ?

-hum on peut dire sa comme ça, je suppose que vous savez ce qui c'est passer durant les vacances ? demanda Ron.

-Pas vraiment, Drago n'a pas pu nous écrire durant les vacances et quand on a voulu allez le voir le manoir était en feu…

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Drago.

- Oui… c'était dans la gazette, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de tes parents et la seul raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas paniqué c'est parce que le directeur nous a envoyer à Blaise, Théo et moi une lettre pour nous dire que tu étais en sécurité, mais que tu ne pourrais nous expliquez ce qui se passait qu'à la rentrée. Donc on t'écoute expliqua Pansy d'une traite.

Le serpentard raconta alors tout ce qui s'était passé durant ces vacances, comment sa mère l'avait traité ce qu'elle avait fait, comment Sheïnny l'avait sauvé avec sa tante Bellatrix, et qu'il avait donc dû passer le reste de ses vacances avec Harry et les autres sans la possibilité de pouvoir communiquer avec eux, l'entente qui s'était créé entre les trois garçons alors que les deux jeunes filles les maltraitait physiquement, les « forçant » à cohabiter ensemble et donc d'apprendre à se connaitre, vu qu'ils vivaient le même calvaire.

-Tu dis donc qu'il a fallu que ces deux filles vous menace pour que vous arrêtiez de vous mettre sur la face ! Va falloir que nous pensions à aller les remercier Blaise !

-Tu as raison Théo, elles doivent vraiment frapper fort pour que Drago et Potter enterre la hache de guerre.

- Tu n'as pas idée… marmonna le Golden boy.

Finalement, les adolescents continuèrent à parler apprenant très lentement à se voir autrement que comme des ennemies. Même les deux griffondors tentèrent de faire des efforts, même si l'on voyait que c'était forcé. Le charriot de friandises venait de passer, quand le train s'arrêta assez brutalement. Partout dans le train, les élèves sortaient des compartiments pour comprendre ce qui se passait, pourtant personne ne voyait ce qui clochait. D'un coup, Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment et son pressentiment se confirma lorsqu'une fille hurla que la marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaitre. Ils se regardèrent inquiets. Mais avant même qu'ils aient amorcé un seul mouvement, ils virent Noraya se positionnée devant leur compartiment pendant que Sheïnny passait en courant arrivé devant la porte elle l'ouvrit et sortir du train arrêté au beau milieu d'une plaine. Devant elle se trouvaient une cinquantaine de Mangemorts. Cependant Sheïnny réagit étrangement, en effet leurs adversaires étant encapuchonné leurs visages n'étaient pas visibles, néanmoins la vampire ne cessa d'humer l'air dans leur direction avant de se tendre. Devant la cinquantaine de personnes cagoulées, se trouvait un vampire. Elle était très pâle, avec de grands yeux couleur améthyste tirant plus vers le noir que vers le violet. Son regard était froid, et cruel. Des boucles d'un blond vénitien clair encadraient son visage fin. Elle portait une combinaison étroite encerclée d'un serre-taille en cuir rouge soulignant sa minceur affolante. Elle releva la tête en direction de Sheïnny avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

-Sheïnny Sparrow, la princesse de notre royaume !

-Ce n'est plus ton royaume depuis ta désertion Milesia, encore moins maintenant que tu t'es allié à face de serpent.

-Je peux donc te tuer, vue que tu n'es plus rien pour moi maintenant. Même si à mes yeux tu n'as jamais rien été !

-Essais donc, l'espoir fait vivre, et tu en a bien besoin : tu vieillis ma chère ! N'est-ce pas des rides que j'aperçois aux coins de tes yeux ?

La vampire se tendit à l'insulte voilée. En effet, Milesia Johns était un vampire qui avait renié la famille royale perdant ainsi l'immortalité qui caractérise la race. Elle vieillissait lentement certes et pouvait vivre des centaines d'années cependant à la différence des autres, le temps avait une emprise sur elle.

-Je préfère mourir que d'avoir à lécher les botte d'un imbécile chauve et de sa fille juste bonne à jouer la trainé dans le monde humain.

-Quelle évolution ! Tu es passée des bottes d'un chauve et d'une catin, aux bottes d'un chauve et d'un serpent… devrais-je me sentir insulter ? Ironisa Sheïnny

-Voldemort n'est pas mon maître ! Livrer nous le jeune Potter et certaines personnes seront épargnés. Ordonna la renégate.

-Certaines personnes ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Eh bien, quand je serais rassasié, et qu'ils n'auront plus envie de tuer, nous laisserons le peu de survivant, si il y en a, vivre. Expliqua Milesia tout en regardant ses ongles.

-Hum le fait que tu veuilles tous les tuer ne me dérange pas, après tout ils ne sont à mes yeux que des morceaux de viandes. Leur vie ne m'intéresse pas. Mais te livrer Potter n'est pas envisageable ! répliqua Sheïnny commençant lentement à diriger sa main vers le haut de son dos.

Cependant Milesia savait qu'elle ne devait pas laisser le temps à Sheïnny d'attaquer en première elle lança donc plusieurs couteaux à l'encontre de la jeune princesse, qui les évita avec aisance. La plus âgée en profita pour utiliser sa vitesse, pour attaquer Sheïnny qui devait encore être concentré sur l'attaque de couteaux. Sûre de son coup, elle arriva bien devant la princesse cependant quelqu'un l'empêcha d'atteindre son but. En effet, une personne venait de lui barrer la route et de la projeter loin de Sheïnny d'un coup de pieds en plein dans la poitrine. L'individu atterrit avec légèreté à quelques mètres de la jeune vampire, qui huma de nouveau l'air, pour essayer de reconnaitre l'odeur seulement, elle n'y parvint pas. Quelque chose bloquait son sens, l'empêchant ainsi d'identifier la personne. Il dégaina un sabre muni d'une lame de couleur topaze impérial. Il s'élança vers les mangemorts les neutralisants avec facilité, et évitant les sorts jeté à son encontre. Arrivé au centre du groupe de mangemorts, il commença une incantation qui surprit tant Milesia, qu'elle n'en bougea plus :

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chair et de sang ! Images d'outre-tombe qui portez les noms des morts tel une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine, en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Et repentissiez-vous dans l'enfer damné où cela vous guidera.

A la fin de sa tirade le ciel s'obscurcit, et des éclairs rouges zébrèrent le ciel, tandis qu'un courant électrique de la même couleur vint se propager dans son sabre. D'un mouvement circulaire il dessina un cercle avec son arme, et toutes les personnes autour de lui, c'est-à-dire une dizaine de mangemorts, furent terrassés comme électrocutés. Les autres, une fois la surprise de l'attaque passée voulurent contre-attaquer cependant un ordre sec de Milesia les stoppa. Elle se positionna devant l'inconnu sortant une arme quasi semblable à celle qui avait sauvé Sheïnny.

- Ainsi tu as décidé d'être contre moi misérable! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu me trahis alors que tu ne serais rien sans moi. Vermine, tu ne vaux guère mieux que lui je vais en finir avec toi une bonne fois pour toute ! dit-elle en l'attaquant de front.

L'inconnu para le coup avec difficulté, l'aînée étant apparemment beaucoup plus expérimentée que lui, et son attaque ayant drainé une importante partie de son énergie. Tout en essayant de ne pas se faire découper en rondelles, il cherchait un moyen de trouver une parade, malheureusement pour lui, sa garde fut vite percée par la vampire qui d'un coup de lame faillit le décapité, si Sheïnny n'avait pas à son tour attaqué Milesia par surprise. A demi sonnée elle se releva difficilement, et vit que la princesse et la personne en face d'elle s'était mis tous les deux en garde prêt à en découdre. Milesia sut alors qu'elle allait avoir du mal à s'en sortir indemne. En effet, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture la plus horrible qui soit, la princesse était un adversaire plus que redoutables et s'_il_ lui prêtait main forte, ce combat ne s'annonçait pas facile du tout. Elle préféra alors battre en retraite. L'autre face de serpent ne serait pas contente du tout mais, elle s'en fichait royalement. D'un nouvel ordre sec elle ordonna aux mangemorts de battre en retraite. Sheïnny tenta bien de les retenir, n'y parvenant cependant pas. Elle se tourna pour interroger par la même occasion cette personne qui l'avait aidé, mais elle n'était plus là. Elle tenta de le retrouver mais ce sort, l'a bloquait encore. Elle remonta finalement dans le train alors que Maugrey, Tonks et quelques autres aurors arrivèrent. Après un rapport du combat et de la situation elle rejoignit Noraya qui était devant la porte mangeant une pomme, lançant des regards au compartiment où les adolescents était assis avec : Potter ligoté.

-Alors comment c'était ? demanda la jeune fille en finissant son fruit.

- Bizarre dirons-nous, l'autre face de serpent a recruté une renégate, et un étrange personnage m'a aidé… comme si j'en avais besoin ! Et toi, pourquoi il est attaché ?

- Monsieur voulait faire le fou, et venir t'aider, je lui ai dit non poliment deux fois, mais à croire qu'il ne me connait pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait endurer durant ces dernières semaines, il a tenté de forcer le passage, qu'il s'estime heureux, je ne l'ai pas frappé. Je m'adoucis je crois. Dit-elle en finissant de détacher le golden boy. _ Et toi, t'en a pas marre de foncer sans réfléchir. Allez savoir comment ta survécu toutes ces années t'as une sacré chance d'être encore en vie !

- Il est encore en vie parce qu'il est le survivant. Protesta la rouquine

- Il est encore en vie parce qu'il a une chance de cocu ouais ! Si il fait toujours le dingue à se jeter dans la gueule du serpent, il ne va pas finir par triompher il va juste se faire démonter. Ce n'est pas en allant au-devant du danger sans y être préparé que tu vas gagner cette guerre Potter, tu vas juste créer des victimes inutiles parce que certaines personnes préfèreront mourir pour te protéger. Le coup de ton parrain à travers le voile ne t'a pas servis de leçon apparemment. Non ne m'interromps pas ! Tu dois arrêter de te mettre en danger inutilement. A croire que tu n'as aucun respect pour ta propre existence. Si tu te fiches de ta vie Potter, si tu crois qu'elle ne t'appartient pas tu mourras. Et ça malgré tous les entrainements que je pourrais te fournir, les sorts que l'on t'aura appris et ces morts pour toi. Oui tu es triste qu'on se sacrifie pour toi, mais c'est la guerre Harry tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde.

Le train s'ébranla repartant lentement, au même moment que les paroles de la jeune fille touchaient Harry d'une façon bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Dans sa tête il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde, mais dans son cœur, beaucoup trop griffondor pour son propre bien, il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il resta muré dans son silence le reste du voyage, les autres respectant son silence et réfléchissant également aux paroles de la ninja. Eux aussi étaient impliqués dans la guerre, même si leurs rôles étaient différents. Ils se devaient de contribuer de n'importe quelles façons que ce soit. Leur avenir était joué dans cette guerre. Pansy releva d'un coup la tête et regarda le lion d'un air décidé :

- On va t'aider ! décréta-t-elle.

- A quoi ? demanda Harry, légèrement perdu.

- Dans cette guerre, on va t'aider ! Drake nous as dit tout à l'heure pour nous persuader de venir que tu lui avais dit que tu avais failli aller à serpentard. Nous allons t'apprendre à exploiter ton coté Serpent. Contrôler ton impulsivité, te construire un masque aussi dur que de l'acier.

-Minute ! Je n'ai pas besoin de cela.

-Apparemment si. Tu es trop impulsive tout le monde à l'école le sais. Tu-sais-qui le sait et il en profite. Combien de fois il t'a attiré dans des pièges en jouant sur ton coté Griffondor ? Toi surprend le en jouant sur ton coté Serpentard il ne s'y attendra pas ! dit calmement Ron regardant Pansy, puis son meilleur ami.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Si ! Et ne commence pas Hermione s'il te plait, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Harry et son impulsivité nous a souvent mener dans des plans plus que dangereux, même si nous nous en sommes toujours sortis. Foncez tête baissé est trop dangereux et c'est ce risque là que nous ne pouvons plus prendre.

-Bien dans ce cas Potter, nous commencerons à Poudlard, Drago te donneras l'heure des moments possible. Nous allons y aller on arrive bientôt et nous devons récupérer nos affaires. Dit-elle en se levant suivis par les autres Serpentards. Laissant les griffondors seuls à se préparer à la nouvelle année qui les attendait, et à cette guerre qui se profilait.

L'eau coulait le long de la vitre rendant le paysage, déjà assombrit par la tombée de la nuit, flou. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'elfe de voir parfaitement au dehors, soucieux de l'avenir sombre qui se profilait, il ne fit pas attention au jeune homme venant d'apparaître derrière lui ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier signala sa présence qu'il se retourna vers l'intrus, il le regarda de ses yeux bleus étincelant, qui semblait le sonder ce qui fit frissonner l'homme avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre en disant :

-Si tu es là c'est que tu as réussi à t'en sortir vivant.

-J'étais à deux doigt de ne pas revenir.

-L'important c'est que tu sois là, es-tu prêts ?

- Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas lui avouer la vérité tout de suite.

-Parce qu'elle ne te croirait pas ! Les renégats ont tués sa grand-mère, et Milesia était à la tête de cette attaque, si tu lui déclare sans préambule qui tu es, elle ne t'écoutera pas.

-Mais vous vous pourriez m'aider, vous me faîtes confiance vous.

-Je ne peux pas m'en mêler, du moins pas directement tu dois lui prouver le bien-fondé de tes intentions seul.

-Mais bon sang ! S'emporta-t-il en envoyant valser d'un geste rageur un objet de porcelaine qui trainait sur le bureau du vieil elfe, je n'étais qu'un enfant ! Je n'ai pas à payer pour ses erreurs, pourquoi me mettre dans le même sac que celle qui m'a volé tout ce que j'avais de plus chère !

- Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois passer par là si tu veux obtenir réparation, et saches mon enfant que je serais toujours là pour toi, du moins autant que je le pourrais. Le rassura-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Quelle ironie ! Vous, vous comportant comme le père que l'on m'a retiré, alors que nos peuples sont tout saufs en bons termes. Pensez-vous d'ailleurs que ce soit une bonne idée ?

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est une bonne idée, mais au moins c'en est une. Bientôt ce temps de discorde entre nos deux peuples ne sera plus. J'ai foi en elles.

-c'est notre seul espoir de toute façon.

-tu devrais y aller, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer.

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement, avant de disparaître. Réfléchissant aux événements à venir, il laissa son regard se porter sur le flot de jeunes enfants et jeunes adultes qui se dirigeaient au sein de leur second foyer malgré la menace pesant sur l'endroit, presque tous les parents avaient laissés leurs progénitures revenir. De tout son cœur, l'Ancien espérait que tout se passerait bien. Ils étaient tous à l'aube de leurs jeunesses, tous, trop jeunes pour mourir dans cette guerre qui malheureusement était aussi devenue la leur. Reprenant sa forme connu de tous, il descendit accueillirent les générations qu'il considérait comme ses enfants.

Une fois descendus des diligences, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château rapidement ne voulant pas rester sous la pluie. Une fois à l'intérieur, Noraya et son amie furent conduites avec les premières années devant le professeur Mc gonagal, qui pâlit légèrement à la vue des deux jeunes filles qui lui sourirent. Apparemment elle se souvenait d'elle, la vieille femme détourna le visage, et expliqua aux arrivants ce qui allait suivre. Noraya qui n'écoutait pas, promenait son regard partout avant de se retourner exaspérée vers la personne qui la fixait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Le jeune homme devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Châtain doré, il avait des yeux couleurs ambre, et un regard indéchiffrable il semblait triste mais aussi… gourmand. Noraya se dit qu'il avait le même regard que Sheïnny lui lançait, quand elle n'avait pas chassé depuis plus de quelques semaines. Elle se retourna au son de gorge que Mc gonagal émettait à son encontre elle la regarda l'air totalement blasé tandis, que cette dernière lui demandait si elle avait écouté. La japonaise lui sourit avant de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce que la directrice des lions avait dit. La vieille femme soupira et ouvrit les portes de la grande salle. Ils s'avancèrent dans l'immense salle, les plus jeunes émerveillés par le plafond magiques les chandelles flottant dans l'air, et les plus grands les regardants passés, amusés par leur air éblouis. Arrivés devant l'estrade, le directeur se leva et énonça son discours tout en leur lançant un regard bienveillant. Puis la répartition commença. Mc gonagal s'avança, expliqua aux premières années comment la répartition allait se passer, déroula son parchemin et commença. La première personne appelée fut une jeune fille du nom de Sylvia Abelson. Qui fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Suivit par un Jake Andervelt, qui fut lui envoyer à Poufsouffle. La liste continua jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme qui avait fixé la jeune fille d'un air étrange se fasse appelé :

-Matthew Johns.

Le jeune homme s'avança accompagnée par les soupirs des jeunes filles présentes, et même de certains hommes. C'est vrai qu'il attirait le regard il ne portait pas l'uniforme mais une chemise ancienne noir à demi ouverte ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir. Il s'installa sur le tabouret, et la sorcière déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Ce dernier sembla hésiter, et eu une assez longue conversation avec le jeune homme avant d'hurler qu'il irait fort bien à Serdaigle. Il se leva, fixa Sheïnny pendant quelques secondes et se dirigea à sa table ne répondant même pas aux personnes tentant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Noraya, qui l'examinait depuis qu'elle l'avait remarqué le trouvait étrange, et se jura de garder un œil sur lui. La répartition continua jusqu'à ce que la directrice des rouge et or glapisse au nom qu'elle devait énoncer apparemment la personne s'était reconnu parce qu'un petit garçon devant la japonaise gémit légèrement de lamentation.

-Jamie Potter.

Un silence de plombs tomba. Et tous les regards se dirigèrent soit vers le jeune Potter soit vers l'élue, ce dernier avait d'ailleurs adopté un air de parfait idiot et s'efforçait d'imiter un poisson rouge dans son bocal. Le première année se dirigea la tête haute, sur l'estrade et ce, malgré le fait qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et se fit mettre l'accessoire sur la tête qui déclara après quelque secondes, et à la surprise générale : Serpentard. Jamie se leva et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, essayant de tout son être de faire abstraction des regards que l'on posait sur lui. En fait, le seul regard qui l'intéressait était vert émeraude. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à regarder dans sa direction. Le jeune garçon souffla, il s'était préparé aux regards choqués, et même aux éclats d'émotion mais son frère ne semblait même pas être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il soupira de nouveau avant de porter son attention à la répartition qui avait continué. Très vite on arriva à Sheïnny. Dès lors que son prénom fut prononcé, le chapeau se mit à agir d'une manière des plus inattendus :

-SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD ! PAS BBESOIN QU'ELLE S'APPROCHE ! VA, VA !

La jeune vampire le toisa avant de se diriger à sa table sous les rire de son amie et d'elle-même. Mc gonagal calma le choixpeau et la répartition continua à la fin il ne restait que Noraya qui fut envoyé à Serpentard également. Ensuite le directeur se leva, et pris la parole:

-Tout d'abord bienvenue aux jeunes élèves, j'espère que vous considèrerez très prochainement Poudlard comme votre second Foyer. En ces temps sombres chacun se doit d'apprendre à créer des liens inattendus, mais néanmoins particulièrement puissants entre les gens de sa maison, et même inter-maisons. Nous acceillons également de nouveau Mr Lupin qui nous à fait l'immense honneur d'accepter de reprendre son poste au sein de notre école. il donnera donc dès demain ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal. De nouveaux clubs verront le jour dans l'enceinte du chateau. La liste sera affichés dès demain dans toutes les salles communes. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un très bon appétit.

La japonaise était assise près de Jamie qui était donc entre elle et son amie. Il les regarda avec appréhension, avant que Noraya lui sourit et lui demande :

-Potter, c'est bien ton nom de famille ? Il ressemble étrangement au nom d'Harry.

-Noraya arrêtes de te comporter comme si tu n'étais pas au courant cela ne te va pas.

-Je te signale petit homme que je ne suis pas au courant de toute l'histoire, je ne sais que les grandes lignes après tout.

- Eh bien je te propose de venir lorsque mon grand frère adoré viendra me demander des explications.

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse, tout le monde profitant de ce banquet pour retrouver son insouciance quelques instants. A la fin, les préfets emmenèrent les plus jeunes dans leur dortoirs respectifs, tandis que le professeur Rogue, montrait aux deux nouvelles arrivantes leurs appartements personnels, ils étaient contigus entre la salle commune des serpents, et les appartements du préfet en chef. Noraya se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsqu'elle vit arriver Harry accompagné de Ron, et Hermione. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la salle commune, n'ayant aucun moyen d'entrer. La japonaise s'avança et prononça le mot de passe juste assez fort pour que seul le tableau entende. Avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Harry souffla un bon coup puis entra dans la salle commune déterminé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec ce jeune homme. Ils entrèrent dans la fosse aux serpents et tombèrent justement nez à nez avec les premières années et leurs préfets. Drago d'ailleurs, s'étonna de les voir dans leur salle commune se demandant comment ils étaient entrés. Finalement, il leur lança un regard neutre avant de demander ce qu'ils faisaient là et que voulaient-t-ils. Harry ne répondit rien regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux clair qui avait rougi comme une tomate mais qui soutenait son regard. Drago, comprenant déclara :

-Potter miniature tu sors !

Le jeune ne lui adressa même pas un regard et sorti de la salle commune avec les trois lions. Arrivés dans le couloir, le petit groupe se mura dans le silence. Silence qui fut brisé par le rire du plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda la lionne

-Je m'étais imaginé des tas de scénario possible quand je le te verrais, mais la réalité est différente.

-Qui es-tu ? Réussi à demander le golden boy.

- Jamie Potter.

-Ouais mais encore ?

- Ton petit frère !

- C'est impossible, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai dû aller vivre chez ma tante et sa famille et que je suis l'élue. C'est donc impossible, ma… ma mère est MORTE pour me sauver. Donc NON tu ne peux pas être mon frère !

-Ca y est tu as fini ? D'abord si tu me laissais en placer une tu pourrais comprendre. Nos parents ne sont pas morts ! Enfin pas tout à fait, ils ont été sauvés in extremis diront nous…

-Et par qui ?

-Par les elfes !

* * *

*== cette idiote m'a fait sentir des fleurs, mais il y avait des fleurs d'orangers dedans.. (Approximativement c'est ça... et je suis pas une japonaise hein...!)

**== je ne te laisses pas le choix!

Alors, Alors? j'ai bien coupé ou j'ai pas bien coupé? DE TOUTE FACON JE M'EN FOUS JE COUPE QUAND MÊME ET VOUS POUVEZ RIEN Y FAIRE! alors alors Jamie, vous à surpris? pas du tout Vous vous en fichez?

je ne donne pas de dates, vous savez que je respecte pas mais bon pour l'instant bizzarement le chapitre suivant avance bien ( j'ai pris de l'avance donc peut être que vous aurez une suite dans 2 mois?) qui sait... OYE OYE OYE! DEPOSEZ MOI CES TRONCONNEUSES C'EST DANGEREUX! bande de fous si on peut même plus taquinner...


End file.
